Le corsaire de la mer d'étoiles 2
by iloveharlock
Summary: L'Arcadia désarmé, son équipage dispersé, son capitaine condamné à une pénible agonie dans les mines, le Roi des Pirates l'a emporté sur toute la ligne. Albator devra faire appel à toutes ses ressources pour que sa destinée se réalise enfin.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_: Albator, Toshiro, Clio, Kei, Maji, Tori-San et Mi-Kun, appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi.

**1.**

Une berline aux portières frappées des symboles de la Flotte terrestre s'arrêta devant le grand portail principal du château des Waldenheim à Heiligenstadt.

Une jeune femme en descendit et se dirigea vers le majordome.

- Je suis venue voir votre maître.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait envie d'une visite, et surtout la vôtre, ne vous en déplaise !

- Je doute qu'il vous ait transmis ce message, sous cette forme tout du moins. Et là j'ai eu l'aval de l'Infirmerie de la Flotte qui a reçu le dernier rapport de votre médecin de famille. Ce n'est donc pas un souhait mais un ordre Militaire concernant le maître de céans.

- Permettez-moi de vous précéder, Madame.

- Merci.

Au bord de la piscine ronde, sur une chaise longue, Skendar tressaillit à peine quand la jeune femme blonde s'approcha, prit une chaise sous un parasol pour s'asseoir près de lui.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis sur le point de reprendre le boulot que je dois être soumis à un énième débriefing. Je repars à la traque aux Pirates, et cette fois je serai optimal, personne n'en doute, avec raisons…

- Vous êtes toujours d'attaque, capitaine Waldenheim ?

- Mon métier est ce qu'il me reste. J'en suis revenu à la phase d'il y a cinq ans. J'ai passé tous les tests : médicaux, psychologiques et strictement professionnels. Je peux profiter de mes derniers jours de convalescence, sans être dérangé ?

- Ma présence vous est désagréable ?

- Au visuel, j'apprécie. Mais je ne peux que redouter ce que vous représentez. Et je n'oublie pas un instant que depuis notre première rencontre vous êtes chargée de me surveiller, d'analyser chacun de mes actes ou de mes propos. Bien que là je pense que cela ne se justifie plus puisque je n'ai plus aucune raison d'être susceptible de traîtrise.

- Voulez-vous vous confier ?

- A vous ? Certainement pas ! Vous êtes encore plus félonne que moi ! Non, dénonciatrice, serait le terme le plus approprié…

- Je n'obéis qu'aux ordres de mon état-major. Désolée d'être une bonne petite soldate !

Skendar soupira, buvant lentement son cocktail de fruits frais tout en fixant distraitement la piscine face à lui sur laquelle le soleil faisait miroiter un véritable vitrail.

- Vous avez été la plus probe de nous deux… l'autre fois. Vous aviez raison, mais il était impensable que j'abonde dans votre sens. Même pour la Flotte, un père ne sacrifiera jamais son enfant !

- Il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel fils, mais d'Albator, un Pirate en tête de liste des êtres les plus recherchés et à abattre ! J'ai rempli ma mission, jusqu'au bout, moi.

- Je ne le sais que trop, gémit Skendar, battant des paupières comme s'il perdait conscience alors qu'il repartait dans ses souvenirs…

_- Où m'emmenez-vous ?_

_- Au bloc opératoire, évidemment, capitaine Waldenheim !_

_- Surlis, je ne suis pas prioritaire… Mon fils ?_

_- Je m'occupe de vous, capitaine Waldenheim._

_- Que s'est-il passé ?_

_- Les Marins fidèles, à peine une quarantaine ont mis en déroute les unités des Pirates de Lothar. Une fois qu'ils seront tous éjectés, nous pourrons effectuer un saut spatio-temporel pour tenter de nous mettre en zone de sécurité. Cessez de poser des questions, capitaine Waldenheim. Vous êtes grièvement blessé et j'ai à m'occuper de vous ! Je dois vous opérer au plus vite !_

_- Mon fils ? Ilian ? Albator ?_

- Le Doc de l'_Arcadia_ ne vous a jamais répondu…

- Je le sais, Salmanille, c'était à moi qu'il s'adressait ! Et j'ai effectivement bien dû en parler… Car vous avez aussi eu accès à mes comptes-rendus au psychiatre de la Flotte ?

- Oui.

- Dans tous ces cas de figure, je ne devrais jamais repartir vers la mer d'étoiles, je ne suis plus en état de mener une escadre de cuirassés, quel que soit l'objectif… Pourquoi venez-vous encore me relancer, Salmanille ?

- Nous allons bientôt repartir, en effet. Lothar est plus puissant que jamais et les bandes indépendantes de Pirates sont des calamités spatio-ambulantes !

- Vous ne souhaiteriez pas plutôt un sherry en guise d'apéritif, Salmanille ?

- L'envie ne m'en manque pas. Mais je ne peux pas…

Skendar se leva lentement.

- Salmanille ?

- Je ne peux pas…

- Tête de mule, et alors ? gronda Skendar.

- Je suis enceinte de quatre mois. Je porte le bébé de votre fils !


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Au matin, occupé à un copieux petit déjeuner, Skendar finissait ses œufs quand Salmanille était venue le rejoindre.

- Je ne voulais pas vous faire réveiller, Mlle Khurskonde, mais nous avons notre briefing de pré-mission à honorer devant l'état-major, dans l'heure, et je suis très ponctuel !

- Je ne l'ignore pas. J'ai été retardée…

- Des nausées ?

- De pire en pire…

Skendar fronça les sourcils.

- Une question, très indiscrète – répondez-moi, ou non – comment en êtes-vous arrivé là ?

- Je comprends ce que vous voulez savoir… J'ai passé une nuit de folie avec un étalon de première, j'ai ensuite reçu une désillusion inimaginable quand j'ai découvert qui il était, et après la dernière expédition punitive et sa nouvelle conclusion en demi-teinte, j'ai dû être profondément traumatisée, dans le déni… Je ne me suis pas rendue compte, voilà tout !… Ensuite, il était trop tard pour… Je ne pouvais que garder le bébé.

- Pour le moment, on ne voit rien, presque, remarqua Skendar. Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Je gère… Mais les derniers mois m'affolent.

- Vous me demandez quelque chose ?

- Non, rien du tout ! Je dois assumer les conséquences de mes actes. Ce n'était nullement le but de ma venue !

Skendar reposa ses couverts.

- Finalement, je suis content que vous soyez là. D'autant qu'avant le briefing, j'ai besoin de réponses à mes questions.

- Je vous écoute.

Il soupira.

- J'ai été hors-jeu un bon moment. Je me suis réveillé non pas sur l'_Arcadia_ mais sur mon _Octavion_. Tharen Blomm m'a dit qu'on m'y avait renvoyé et qu'il ne savait rien de plus… A ce moment, et durant des semaines, je n'ai pas été en état de réfléchir correctement, mon corps mettant un temps infini à se remettre… Ensuite, je n'ai pas osé demander, j'avais bien trop peur de ce que l'on pourrait me dire – je ne suis pas sûr d'ailleurs que l'on m'aurait répondu, et cela aurait pu en sus me rendre moins fiable que jamais ! - et je me suis plus que jamais replié sur moi-même…

Il prit une bonne inspiration et fixa dans les yeux son invitée.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à l'_Arcadia_… et à son capitaine ?

Salmanille se leva et s'approcha des portes-fenêtres fermées vu la fraîcheur de la matinée.

- Vous deviez être sur le billard de ce Surlis, cinq cuirassés Pirates supplémentaires se sont mêlés de la curée. Le mur des flottes de défense n'a pas été très héroïque, ils ont battu en retraite… Vu l'état de mon _Ephaïstor_ et l'incertitude quant à votre sort, j'avoue que nous nous sommes mis à distance de sécurité, mais prêts à tenter une opération commando pour vous récupérer. C'est Kei Yuki qui a contacté Blomm votre Médecin-Chef, pour une téléportation, bien que vu votre état, cela aurait pu vous être fatal ! Blomm vous a reçu et pris en charge.

- Est-ce que cette Yuki a encore dit autre chose ? souffla Skendar, blanc comme un linge, les mains légèrement tremblantes sous sa la table.

- Les mutinés de l'_Arcadia_, ou les fidèles à leur Roi si vous préférez, l'ont emporté, d'où votre transfert en urgence. Les nouveaux cuirassés se sont assurés de lui et ramené sous bonne escorte à la Cité Pirate. Ceux qui avaient choisi de continuer d'obéir à leur capitaine ont sûrement subi des représailles…

- Et Albator ?

- Vous vous êtes pris un tir qui lui était destiné.

- Ce n'était que normal, c'est mon fils !

Skendar fit la grimace.

- Mais ce fut en pure perte, reprit-il, amer. Je l'ai vu tomber à son tour avant de m'évanouir. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- La Flotte a contacté ses espions dans les différents repaires Pirates et au Marché de Torguèse puisque c'est bien évidemment là que tout se colporte.

- Oui ? ! glapit Skendar alors que la jeune femme n'avait pas poursuivi.

- Les rumeurs disent que c'est avec une fléchette anesthésiante que Yogan a neutralisé le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, afin que Lothar Grudge ait la satisfaction de lui infliger une longue agonie au lieu de le faire directement abattre.

- Mais encore ! ?

- Il se murmure que Lothar l'a envoyé aux mines de carcinium.

- Albator est donc là depuis quatre mois… A la première permission venue, il faudra que je trouve un moyen d'aller le chercher là-bas ! Au moins, je sais où il est !

Skendar en eut presque un soupir de soulagement que capta Salmanille qui secoua négativement la tête.

- Non, n'ayez aucun espoir. Pourquoi croyez-vous donc que, au moins moi, je ne vous ai pas confié ces infos, connaissant le lien qui vous unit à lui… ?

- Mais qu'essayez-vous donc de me faire comprendre ! pria Skendar, le cœur broyé par l'angoisse.

Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

- C'est pour ça aussi que je n'ai voulu aucune question. Parce que je ne supporterais pas de le perdre à nouveau, alors qu'on était sur le point de se retrouver… Salmanille !

- On ne tient pas plus de trois mois aux mines de carcinium… renseigna-t-elle.

Et ce fut sans surprise qu'elle vit Skendar quitter la salle à manger en catastrophe, manquant de renverser sa chaise au passage.

« Je suis tellement désolée, capitaine Waldenheim… Je ne voulais pas parler, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus ne pas vous répondre… Vous auriez trouvé d'autres moyens de vous informer et il valait mieux que ça vienne de moi, je crois… ».

* * *

- Tharen, tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ?

Skendar serra fortement son téléphone.

- Oui, admit enfin son Médecin-Chef et ami.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que pas plus que maintenant, tu n'es en état de supporter cette réalité !

- C'était mieux que je le croie mort ?

- Il ne l'était pas quand tu as été si grièvement blessé. Maintenant, si. Au moins, tu n'as plus à t'illusionner, à présent. Je suis désolé, mais je pense que c'est le mieux au jour d'aujourd'hui et je te conseille de…

Skendar ne sut jamais ce que Tharen allait ajouter, ayant mis fin à la communication et fracassant le téléphone contre le mur et de laisser libre cours à ses larmes.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Les capitaines de l'_Octavion_ et de l'_Ephaïstor_ s'étaient retrouvés devant leur état-major emmené par la générale Véhale Nhoor.

- Au nom de tous, je peux vous dire que nous apprécions de vous revoir sur pieds, capitaine Waldenheim.

- Merci.

- Vous nous avez également fait très peur quand le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ vous a kidnappé de votre propre bord. Heureusement que son médecin avait des principes, cette machine a été programmée ainsi, vous l'avez échappé belle.

- Je sais. Je suis à vos ordres.

- Bien. Sans surprise, au menu c'est la chasse aux Pirates ! reprit Véhale Nhoor. Nous allons vous assigner un nouveau secteur, ainsi qu'à la capitaine Khurskonde et…

- Je peux faire une suggestion ?

- Vu votre ancienneté, votre expérience, vous êtes tout à fait qualifié à émettre une opinion.

- J'ai pris quelques renseignements sur nos vaisseaux. Le mien a une fâcheuse tendance à devenir bon pour la ferraille, il en est à sa dernière mission, je dirais. Mais je n'ignore pas non plus que les chantiers navals qui nous fournissent n'ont plus sorti de cuirassés depuis un moment. Il manque une matière première.

- Le carcinium. Les principales mines qui les fournissaient sont quasi à sec, reconnut la générale, un peu surprise de la diatribe de son officier plutôt connu pour son peu de loquacité ! Nos experts analysent des sites tous azimuts, mais ça pourrait prendre des mois !

- Et pendant ce temps, les Pirates sortent des vaisseaux, trois en quatre mois, ils ont depuis quelques temps sous la main une équipe d'ingénieurs fantastiques, poursuivit Skendar.

- Mais où voulez en venir ? questionna Véhale Nhoor.

- Les Pirates possèdent une très importante mine de carcinium. De la taille d'une petite planète. Leurs ouvriers sont les prisonniers sans plus de valeur sur les marchés. Nous ferions d'une pierre deux coups, générale ! jeta alors Skendar tout de trac, ce qui fit sursauter Salmanille qui avait compris sa manœuvre et retenait difficilement un sourire.

- Vous nous suggérez d'attaquer et de leur reprendre cette mine ?

- Oui, générale ! Ce sera une victoire pour nous, ça sera une rude défaite et une cuisante humiliation pour eux, et ça solutionnera les soucis de notre production de vaisseaux jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve de nouveaux filons de carcinium.

- La mine des Pirates est située à des coordonnées assez isolées, elle appartiendra donc à celui qui la contrôle. On voit arriver les ennemis de loin et on sait installer une station spatiale de protection… Mais une telle opération ne se prépare pas en quelques heures, capitaine Waldenheim !

- Nous aurons trois semaines de vol, c'est largement suffisant ! se battit encore Skendar qui n'entendait rien lâcher, ayant passé les heures avant le briefing à réfléchir furieusement ! Nous sommes dans une impasse et nous ne pouvons-nous permettre d'être plus encore en infériorité numérique ! Saisissons notre chance, je vous en prie. Lothar Grudge veille sur cette mine, et moi je le connais ! Ça pourrait marcher !

- Vous pouvez nous laisser quelques minutes, tous les deux, capitaines ? Nous avons à discuter, veuillez patienter à côté.

- Oui, générale.

- Juste une question, capitaine Waldenheim : cette soudaine fixation sur la mine de carcinium du Roi des Pirates, un rapport avec les rumeurs selon lesquelles le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ y a été déporté, et toujours selon les mêmes rumeurs qu'il n'y aurait pas survécu plus de trois mois ?

- Absolument pas, mentit effrontément Skendar !

Après s'être assurée que le salon était dépourvu de micros, Salmanille avait interrogé Skendar.

- Bien imaginé. Totalement irrationnel, ce qui ne vous caractérise absolument pas, sauf que vous changé du tout au tout depuis la vérité sur le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Enfant, Ilian était ma priorité absolue. Il en est redevenu de même !

- Et puis, sans exhumer sa dépouille ou analyser un peu de cendres, vous n'y croirez jamais ?

- Bien sûr !

* * *

Agé de vingt ans, Fulker Orhon avait le teint naturellement pâle, une bouclée chevelure acajou et de grands yeux gris.

Il était d'une constitution fragile, chargé des tâches ménagères si on pouvait dire, une tâche longue mais guère éreintante, ce qui expliquait qu'il était aux mines de carcinium depuis deux ans !

Il finissait de nettoyer le sol d'un Dortoir quand les Mineurs refirent leur apparition, le soleil se couchant.

Le jeune homme vida son seau, rinça ses torchons et rangea son matériel dans la Buanderie.

Ce qui servait de Dortoir était comme une sorte de gigantesque plateau d'entreprise, les lits jumeaux groupés par quatre, des panneaux séparant les blocs ainsi formés.

- Albator !

Fulker tenta d'esquisser un sourire pour le grand Pirate balafré qui tout comme les autres prisonniers s'était rué sur les robinets pour tenter de se décrasser sommairement.

En simple tee-shirt, short, couleur muraille, des chaussures de toile aux pieds, Albator avait les bras et les jambes couverts d'ecchymoses, les traits marqués par la fatigue, le visage aux joues plus creuses que jamais.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? questionna Fulker.

- Comme tous les autres jours, soupira le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ en glissant le marteau-piqueur sous son lit. J'ai cassé du caillou et il y en a encore plus qu'avant !

Les Gardiens avaient ouvert les portes de la salle de douche et les prisonniers avaient achevé de s'y nettoyer.

- Comme si ça servait à quelque chose, grommela Albator en enfilant à nouveau ses vêtements lourds de poussière et imprégnés de sueur.

- Je les laverai dès que j'aurai un moment, promit Fulker.

- Tu n'as pas à le faire, toutes ces attentions alors que tu as plus que ta part de travail…

Le jeune homme sourit plus franchement.

- Non seulement tu as toujours été sympa avec moi, mais tu racontes vraiment de trop fabuleuses histoires, ça me fait rêver et puis, même quand tu n'es pas là, on ne m'embête plus ! En fait, c'est plutôt toi qui…

- Avant mon arrivée ici, en pleine forme, ils auraient réfléchi à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à moi.

- Pourquoi te font-ils ce « traitement de faveur » ? soupira Fulker. A la moindre occasion, sans raison, les Gardiens te passent à tabac, te privent de nourriture et d'eau, quand il ne s'agit pas… de certains sévices.0

- Je crois qu'ils ont une dent contre moi ! Lothar n'a pu que faire passer une note à mon sujet !

Assis sur son lit, Albator tentait de reposer ses muscles noués et douloureux après les heures à avoir contribué à percer une des galeries principales de la mine.

Les Gardiens étaient revenus peu après et chaque prisonnier avait sorti assiette, gobelet et cuillère.

Fulker s'était précipité pour assurer le service avec les autres prisonniers d'intérieur, remplissant les assiettes du ragoût où il avait bien plus de sauce très liquide que de morceaux de viande filandreux.

* * *

Au matin, alors que la sirène avait retenti pour que les prisonniers de la Mine se rassemblent pour une nouvelle journée de labeur, Albator était demeuré le plus longtemps possible sur son lit, triturant machinalement les mèches sales et sèches de sa crinière en bataille.

Chaud entre les mains, il ne parvenait pas à se décider à vider le gobelet contenant un liquide clair et amer qui n'était ni du café et encore moins du thé !

- Bonne journée, capitaine ! siffla un Gardien en faisant sauter le gobelet du bout de sa badine.

Et, au lieu de rejoindre les rangs, le grand Pirate balafré fut entraîné jusqu'à un cabanon qu'il connaissait bien et où il dérouillait à chaque fois…


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Même si l'issue était connue, le chemin y menant était bien long et douloureux !

Et, son état de santé se détériorant soudain à vitesse fulgurante, plus les jours passaient, plus le moral d'Albator avait décru jusqu'à disparaître quasi totalement avec son physique qui n'allait plus tarder à le lâcher.

Incapable de quitter son lit, les répétées privations de nourriture et les coups ayant atteint leur but, Albator ne pouvait cependant envisager que cela lui permettrait de bénéficier d'un jour de repos !

Poussant sa serpillère, Fulker s'était rapproché, deux Gardiens toujours présents à l'entrée car en dépit de sa piètre allure désormais ils n'ignoraient rien des sursauts du grand Pirate balafré !

- Je crois qu'ils vont t'emmener à La Cave, bientôt, murmura-t-il.

- C'était inévitable… En revanche, je me demande s'ils ont trouvé le temps long ou s'ils auraient voulu s'amuser encore un bon moment ?

Albator frissonna franchement en dépit de la chaleur ambiante.

- Je pourrais presque déjà sentir l'odeur de cette Cave…

Car, à la Mine de carcinium, tous connaissaient le croquemitaine qu'était La Cave !

Dans les souterrains, sous les Ailes des bâtiments, se trouvaient plusieurs réduits de sinistre réputation. C'était là qu'étaient jetés les prisonniers en fin de vie et ils y étaient délaissés jusqu'à ce qu'il se murmure qu'ils avaient totalement disparus du monde des vivants !

- Lothar a été raffiné à l'extrême, il pouvait me faire exécuter, mais c'était tellement simple, beaucoup trop simple ! Cette agonie est une vengeance qui ne peut que te réjouir puisqu'on t'en rapporte forcément chaque étape. Il ne m'en reste plus qu'une à passer… Si le pire est arrivé, je ne vais tarder à te rejoindre, papa. Cette fois, nous aurons tout le temps devant nous.

Albator croisa le regard interloqué de Fulker qui n'était pas loin de le prendre pour un fou à parler tout seul !

- Inutile de me faire la leçon, mon Doc Surlis l'a déjà fait, une fois.

- Tu es toujours tellement dans ton trip, je finirais par croire que tu étais vraiment capitaine de vaisseau ! Moi, je suis un gamin des rues, au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment pour finir au Marché, je ne connais rien au monde des Pirates. J'ai réussi à garder ceci, murmura le jeune homme en déposant rapidement un morceau de pain près de l'oreiller du grand Pirate balafré.

- Mais, tu…

- J'ai quand même un peu moins faim que toi, assura Fulker alors qu'en deux bouchées Albator avait dévoré.

- Merci. Moi aussi, sans toi, je crois qu'il y a longtemps que j'aurais fini à La Cave !

- Quand j'ai fini tous les nettoyages, je reviendrai te voir. Je peux faire quelque chose ?

- J'ai soif…

Fulker sortit le gobelet du petit coffre sous le lit et alla remplir à l'un des robinets.

Malgré son dégoût, Albator but quelques gorgées de l'eau jaunâtre à la saveur acide.

Des yeux, il suivit quelques instants Fulker avant de refermer l'œil, secoué de tremblements.

Son ventre hurlait famine, toute énergie l'avait quitté et bien que ses narines lui renseignent sa propre puanteur, il craignait bien que cela ne devienne rapidement pire encore !

Au sourire de son amant, Yogan Shylle comprit que les nouvelles étaient bonnes.

* * *

- Allez, ne me fais pas languir, on l'a notre nouvelle chambre à fantasmes ?

- Bientôt. J'aimais bien l'ancienne, un peu amochée, soit, mais qui me rappelait d'excellents souvenirs.

- Il n'y a que moi qui peux être à la hauteur de ton dernier jouet… C'est à son sujet ?

- Oui. Il a tenu beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu, que n'importe qui d'autre, et ce en dépit de son « traitement spécial », mais il ne va plus tarder à clamser !

- Il va être bon pour la Cave ?

- D'ici la fin de la semaine, oui.

Lothar et Yogan échangèrent un fougueux baiser puis le regard du premier revint sur l'ingénieur travaillant à une table voisine.

- Dégage, et je veux mes plans pour demain, avorton !

Toshiro referma son ordinateur et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre celle qu'il partageait avec Clio.

- Tu en tires, une tête ? remarqua-t-elle.

- Albator va mourir, et cette fois pour de vrai…


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Cette fois, cela avait été au tour de Skendar de se rendre sur l'_Ephaïstor_ de Salmanille.

- Vous ne pourrez plus dissimuler votre grossesse encore bien longtemps alors que cette dernière revenait d'une consultation gynécologique.

- Je vais prendre un congé prolongé, une fois cette opération finie. J'irai chez mes parents, jusqu'au terme et j'y mettrai le bébé au monde.

- Et ensuite ? s'enquit Skendar, légèrement inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Normalement, il faudrait en décider avec le père…

- Est-ce que vous savez déjà, pour le sexe du bébé ?

- Qu'espéreriez-vous ?

- Vu que ça a été joué dès le début, je prendrai ce qui viendra… Si tant est que je représente quelque chose pour vous. Si tant est que vous ne ressentiez pas que haine pour ma famille.

- Je n'ai rien contre vous personnellement, se hâte de répondre la jeune femme. J'ai compris les raisons de vos actes, pour Albator. Je ne suis en rage que contre le géniteur, car si j'avais su…

- C'est vous qui avez joué au couple anonyme, rappela Skendar alors qu'elle buvait lentement un verre d'eau. Comme si Ilian n'allait pas tomber des nues à son tour, une fois qu'il saura pour vous !

- Ce n'est pas faux… C'est un garçon, capitaine Waldenheim.

Skendar prit une bonne inspiration.

- Vous portez l'enfant de mon fils, mais nous sommes loin d'avoir des liens proches. Mais appelez-moi par mon prénom, ça fera quand même moins cérémonial en privé.

- Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire, soupira Salmanille alors qu'il lui avait apporté un siège.

- Le bébé ?

- Evidemment ! Il n'était vraiment pas dans mes intentions d'en avoir un, si tôt. Je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir intégré conjoint et mioches dans mon plan de carrière ! J'ai réalisé qu'on ne fait pas ce que l'on veut et que certaines choses arrivent venant d'un angle totalement inattendu !

Skendar ouvrit son ordinateur.

- Vous m'avez convié pour faire le point.

- J'attends surtout vos infos. Vous dirigez toujours cette opération et donc vous êtes le seul à avoir contact avec l'état-major. L'invasion des mines de carcinium est-elle bien au programme ?

Skendar inclina positivement la tête.

- Cinq escadrons de cuirassés nous attendent pour faire la jonction avant que nous ne fondions sur les forces de défense Pirates et que nos commandos investissent les principaux bâtiments au sol, afin que nous nous assurions des lieux.

- Sur quelle position devrai-je veiller afin d'assurer la progression de nos troupes ?

Le capitaine de l'_Octavion_ sursauta légèrement.

- Mais, je ne veux pas de vous sur le terrain !

- Je suis enceinte, je ne suis ni malade ni sénile ! protesta Salmanille, choquée. J'ai accepté cette opération, je compte donc assurer mon rôle et tenir mes responsabilités.

- L'état-major ignorait pour votre état !

- Je suis en état de tenir mon rôle, entre deux vomissements ou légères lourdeurs dans le bas du ventre. Quel sera ma mission précise ?

- Faites envahir la tour de contrôle de la Mine, tenez les dirigeants en respect, et attendez-moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je dois les cuisiner au sujet du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

Salmanille soupira, sa poitrine se souleva précipitamment et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- Désolée, les hormones…

- Pas seulement, puis-je le supposer ? risqua Skendar en lui tendant la boîte de mouchoirs.

- Quand j'ignorais qui il était. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai opté pour le jeu de la séduction anonyme. Le cavalier de cette soirée fut d'un charme et d'une politesse parfaites. Et je ne parle même pas de l'amant ! Cet homme-là incarnait une certaine perfection, et en dépit des marques sur son visage il dégageait une beauté sauvage. Je le regrette, disparu sous sa défroque de Pirate. Mais alors que, quelque part, il est puni pour une bonne action envers vous, j'ai très peur d'apprendre ce qu'ils lui ont fait, c'était immérité pour le fils – en revanche, pour l'ennemi de la Flotte, je suis bien moins catégorique, ne m'en veuillez pas.

- Je comprends parfaitement. De par la force des choses, Albator porte une surprenante dualité en lui. Dire que j'avais proposé à l'état-major une solution pour qu'il puisse poursuivre sa vie, sans plus être notre ennemi… Il n'aura donc jamais droit à sa véritable destinée.

- Au moins, vous saurez, Skendar, assura Salmanille en renversant les rôles et en le réconfortant à son tour.

- Oui, c'est le plus important. Je vous laisse la copie de mes entretiens avec nos supérieurs, ainsi que les phases du plan d'invasion.

- Je serai prête.

Et ce fut rassuré, sur ces points-là, que Skendar regagna son _Octavion_.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

« Maintenant, c'est certain, j'ai entièrement changé d'avis : je déteste quand j'ai raison ! ».

N'ayant pu revoir Fulker, occupé dans une autre Aile de la prison, Albator s'était plutôt retrouvé entre les mains de deux Gardiens qui en suivaient un troisième.

- Tu vas faire connaissance avec les délices de La Cave ! Profite une dernière fois de la lumière et de la chaleur car sous peu, il n'y aura plus rien de ce monde que, alors, tu vas regretter ! Si si, je te l'assure !

Albator était parfaitement d'accord mais se serait fait hacher menu pour le reconnaître et de toutes façons, c'était tout juste s'il arrivait à aligner deux pensées cohérentes, ne tenant même pas debout.

Le couloir avait paru interminable à Albator qui traîné par les Gardiens avait plus d'une fois trébuché sur le sol des souterrains taillés à même le roc.

Ses oreilles lui avaient renvoyé le son de verrous poussés et d'une porte en bois grande ouverte, et si ensuite le contact avait plutôt été mou sous ses pieds une effroyable odeur l'avait pris à la gorge alors qu'il était en équilibre instable sur ses genoux qui s'enflammaient d'instant en instant !

- Adieu, traître ! Le plaisir aurait dû durer davantage, mais, en réalité, tu n'es plus qu'une larve sans aucune résistance ! Pitoyable déchet, tu finiras ainsi !

La porte et les verrous claquèrent, laissant Albator dans une totale obscurité !

« Non, pas à l'isolement ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans une ouverture sur la lumière !… Enfin, j'ai comme l'impression que ça ne va plus durer bien longtemps, cette fois… ».

Se traînant dans une épaisse couche de boue, pleine de détritus, exhalant une puanteur épouvantable, Albator tenta d'atteindre un mur. Mais il était bien trop faible et il se recroquevilla dans le sol bourbeux.

Devant le lit vide, Fulker blêmit.

- Albator ?

- A La Cave ! jeta un Gardien qui s'assurait qu'après le frugal repas du soir, chaque prisonnier avait été réenchaîné à l'anneau fixé aux montants transversaux des lits jumeaux. Tu n'as pas pu lui dire « au revoir » ? Quel dommage ! Maintenant, gamin, je pense que tout va pouvoir rentrer dans l'ordre et qu'on va retrouver notre souffre-douleur préféré ! Allez, finis de nettoyer les chiottes et retourne à ton propre baraquement, qu'on t'y attache.

Fulker inclina la tête, positivement et obéit.

* * *

Toutes les alertes de la mine de carcinium s'étaient déclenchées quand après être apparus les escadrons de la Flotte terrestre s'étaient dirigés droit vers les centres stratégiques pour les dégommer consciencieusement tout en tenant à distance les escadrilles de défense Pirate et les anéantissant !

En première ligne, l'_Octavion_ et l'_Ephaïstor_ avaient fendu l'atmosphère de la petite planète, qui n'était composée que de carcinium !

L'_Ephaïstor_ avait pris la tête du duo et ses commandos déjà en action pour investir la tour de contrôle des mines.

Informé de la sécurisation des lieux, Skendar s'était retrouvé nez-à-nez avec la sculpturale amazone Pirate qui avait dirigé le mouroir plusieurs siècles durant !

- Holargue, donc. Encore un nom de guerre. Je m'en contenterai. Je suis Skendar Waldenheim, je vous signifie votre défaite complète !

- Rude bataille. Je me suis bien défendue. J'ai pris mes chances et j'ai abattu plusieurs de vos transporteurs. Mon honneur est sauf, même si je me suiciderai avant que vous ne me transfériez en prisonnière à votre bord. Je suis prête.

- Avant, j'ai une requête. Ou plutôt un ordre en tant que nouveau maître de ces lieux !

- …

- Je veux voir les baraquements, je veux voir les esclaves !

- Vous avez de ces mots…

- C'est la vérité, et vous le savez mieux que quiconque. Vous n'utilisez pas ces prisonniers, vous les crevez à la tâche ! Je veux y aller.

Et les pistolets-mitrailleurs convainquirent Holargue d'obéir sans moufter !

* * *

Les tressaillements qui parcouraient le corps d'Albator ne cessaient plus.

Le grand Pirate balafré était dans un état semi-comateux, sans plus de réactions dans son environnement pauvre en oxygène, totalement hermétique et noir.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Plusieurs commandos protégeant les capitaines de l'_Octavion_ et de l'_Ephaïstor_, ces derniers s'étaient dirigés vers les baraquements, certains entrepôts, d'autres médicaux ou de tests, et enfin les Dortoirs.

Mouchoir sur le nez, Skendar et Salmanille avaient progressé mais fortement incommodée la jeune femme s'était évanouie et avait été évacuée mais rien n'aurait arrêté un père même si lui-même se sentait effectivement au bord de la défaillance !

« Albator dans cet enfer, même pour le Pirate qu'il est, je ne le souhaiterais à aucun ennemi, enfin, je crois, marmonna-t-il. Si seulement j'avais eu le courage de demander à savoir, si j'étais arrivé plus tôt… ».

Depuis le seuil d'un des Dortoirs, un jeune homme à la tignasse rousse les héla, agitant les bras.

- Cet uniforme… Je croyais qu'il affabulait, mais il ne pouvait le décrire aussi précisément… Il vous a donc rencontré, enfin vous ou vous les vôtres… Il était vraiment capitaine de cuirassé ?

- Albator ? Oui.

- Vous arrivez juste trop tard… Si seulement ça avait été un jour avant.

- Où est-il ?

- Je vous conduis à la cave.

Après avoir pris le trajet de sinistre renommée, Fulker s'était arrêté devant une porte dont il repoussa les verrous.

- J'ai fait de considérables corvées pour ce renseignement. Albator a été jeté ici… Vous n'arrivez pas à temps…

- S'il a été vivant durant quatre mois… Et s'il est là… Je ne croirai que ce que je vois ! gronda Skendar en se précipitant à l'intérieur.

S'enfonçant dans la fange jusqu'à mi chevilles, Skendar fut presque suffoqué par l'odeur pestilentielle du réduit, se couvrit le visage de son mouchoir.

- Albator…

Son regard s'accoutumant à la semi-obscurité, le capitaine de l'Octavion aperçut le grand Pirate balafré et en quelques pas alla s'agenouiller près de lui.

- Tu n'as plus que la peau sur les os… souffla-t-il, n'osant toucher le corps décharné, si fragile, ni la peau parcheminée sur le dessin bien trop net des os du visage.

Il se saisit de son Communicateur.

- Tharen, viens au plus vite !

Il se pencha à nouveau sur Albator.

- Je suis là, tiens bon, juste encore un peu !

* * *

Le Médecin-Chef de l'_Octavion_ indiqua un siège dans le coin salon de son bureau, posa un petit verre devant son capitaine.

- Cognac ! fit Skendar

- Oui, tu pourrais en avoir besoin.

- Comment va Albator ? coupa le capitaine de l'_Octavion_ en buvant une prudente gorgée du fort alcool.

- Je l'ai mis sous perfusions, tous les compléments vitaminés et minéraux ainsi qu'alimentaires qu'il peut assimiler – c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose dans son état de faiblesse, et je l'ai gavé d'antibiotiques.

- Mais, il va s'en sortir ? Il s'est réveillé ?

- Je ne sais pas, pour la première question. A la seconde, non, vu que je l'ai plongé dans un coma artificiel.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je viens de te dire qu'il est à toute extrémité. Le choc du transport, des soins, le changement d'environnement, il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Je ne le laisserai revenir à lui que lorsqu'il aura repris des forces.

- Il va s'en sortir ? répéta Skendar que les atermoiements de Tharen ne rassuraient nullement !

- Trop tôt pour poser le moindre diagnostic, reconnut alors le Médecin-Chef. L'étincelle de vie en lui est si faible, si fragile. J'ignore s'il supportera mes soins… Je ne pourrai t'en dire plus que dans quelques jours. Mais si ses constantes vitales ne remontent pas, voire s'effondrent toujours, il n'y aura rien à faire pour le sauver !

- Je te remercie pour ta franchise… Je me doutais que c'était ce que tu allais m'apprendre !

Le capitaine de l'_Octavion_ leva les yeux vers le plafond, une tristesse infinie sur le visage.

- Quand j'ai voulu le bouger dans ce réduit, je n'ai pas osé… Un sac d'os… Impossible de même savoir s'il était encore en vie dans ce cloaque et sous toute cette crasse. Les Pirates savent comment faire mourir un être à très petit feu, même un aussi résistant que lui vu le temps qu'il a tenu…

Je peux aller voir Albator ?

- Pas de problème.

- Skent !

- Oui ?

- Quand tu seras moins sous le coup de l'émotion, il faudra que je te parle des relevés que j'ai faits durant le bilan médical.

* * *

Bien que la chambre d'hôpital soit quasi aussi sombre que la geôle, Skendar aurait presque préféré qu'elle soit totalement obscure !

L'éclairage en veille minimale, il jetait une lueur blafarde sinistre sur Albator qui semblait minuscule et prêt à se briser en mille morceaux si on le touchait !

Squelette gisant, le grand Pirate balafré semblait à peine respirer, la paupière fermée au milieu des cernes qui lui mangeaient tout le visage, les lèvres d'une blancheur affolante.

Posant sa main sur la joue de son fils, Skendar ne sentit que l'os, la peau glacée sous ses doigts et il ne put empêcher ses yeux de se mouiller.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Laissant désormais aux unités terrestres et orbitales, ainsi qu'aux techniciens les mines de carcinium, l'_Octavion, l'Ephaïstor_ et leurs deux vaisseaux d'escorte avaient repris leur vol, se dirigeant vers un chantier naval mobile pour y faire réparer les dégâts reçus durant le combat contre les forces spatiales Pirates.

Avant de refaire le point avec son état-major, Skendar était retourné voir Salmanille.

A peine surpris, il trouva la jeune femme fébrile, pâle, nerveuse.

- Je suis désolé qu'Albator soit à votre bord, mais s'il était sur l'_Octavion_, je perdrais le peu de crédibilité qu'il me reste auprès de nos supérieurs. Bien que je compte leur faire cet aveu tout à l'heure, ainsi que la vérité sur nos liens, c'est la seule chance qu'il ait de ne pas finir en cellule et pour que ma requête le concernant ait une chance d'aboutir.

Salmanille sourit, l'ayant laissé parler d'une traite, sachant qu'il n'était pas possible de l'arrêter sur sa lancée !

- Ce n'est pas ça du tout, capitaine Waldenheim, vous êtes très loin des raisons de mon émoi !

- Vous vous êtes remise de votre malaise ?

- Oui, c'était stupide. Les siècles ont beau passer, il est toujours ardu pour une femme de briller dans certaines activités. Il faut être plus douée, plus forte que les hommes, il faut sacrifier tellement de choses !

- Ce n'est pas mon avis. Je veux dire, les femmes ont tout autant leur place dans la Flotte que nous, et certaines sont effectivement plus talentueuses, naturellement.

- Je vous assure que vous êtes une exception, Skendar ! Cette « différence » on me l'a faite sentir dès l'Académie.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse en ce cas ? Je sais que mon aveu va nous discréditer, un peu, et je vous involontairement mêlée à tout cela…

- Passons. Je l'ai vu, Skendar !

- Albator ? Non, j'ai fait passer le mot à votre Médecin-Chef de vous interdire l'accès à sa chambre, ce n'est pas une vision pour vous !

- Le bébé ! jeta Salmanille, resplendissante, lumineuse presque de l'intérieur ce qui ne devait pas être entièrement faux. J'avais refusé de connaître les résultats de l'échographie à douze semaines sauf qu'un peu précocement on avait pu déterminer son sexe, je venais juste de le découvrir, je rejetais ce que j'avais inconsciemment nié jusque-là. Mais hier, mon gynéco m'a fait passer des examens complets, et je l'ai vu ! C'est une merveille, Skendar ! C'est la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été donné de contempler, ces doigts, ces pieds, ce cœur ! Oui, maintenant je suis réceptive à ce corps en moi, je le perçois clairement et je crois bien qu'il me répond !

- Tout cela n'a rien d'étonnant. Il a compris que vous ne vouliez pas de lui, se faisait discret mais là il a su que vous l'aimiez et il réagit. Et attendez de l'avoir seulement dans vos bras !

La jeune femme s'assombrit légèrement.

- Comment ai-je pu raisonner aussi froidement et égoïstement ? J'étais prête à tout pour ma carrière, je pensais qu'il n'y avait que cela qui pouvait compter et combler ma vie ! Je me trompais. Il n'y a rien de plus important que ce petit être !

- Je préfère, de très loin, vous entendre avoir ces propos.

- Désolée d'avoir parue être si insensible, mais ce n'était pas une nouvelle à laquelle je m'attendais ! J'ai été cependant extrêmement négligente, je n'aurais dû n'en vouloir qu'à moi.

- Je vous laisse encore vous reposer, je vais faire un nouveau rapport à l'état-major.

* * *

Les cheveux blancs, le visage triangulaire et ridé, Véhale Nhoor avait posé un regard gris acier sur le capitaine de l'_Octavion_.

- Voilà une opération rondement menée, dans la diligence, l'affolement même. Mais vous avez agi en usant parfaitement des forces que je mettais à votre disposition. Je vous ai déjà d'ailleurs félicité pour cela.

- Merci, générale.

- Maintenant que toute cette tension est retombée, que tout le monde a pu retrouver un quotidien normal, j'ai quelques observations à vous faire.

- Je les attendais.

- Votre suggestion, bien venue, nous l'avons acceptée car nous étions effectivement au pied du mur pour la production de vaisseaux supplémentaires. Nous vous avons donné les moyens nécessaires et vous avez couru, ventre à terre vers cette Mine de la honte. Capitaine Waldenheim, cette idée d'opération ne relevait absolument pas de vos fonctions, et vous avez mis un tel cœur à la remplir… Permettez à votre état-major de la trouver infiniment suspecte ! Nous vous avons laissé du temps, pour retrouver le contrôle de votre escadre et un vol aussi sûr que régulier, ainsi qu'à nous pour organiser notre mainmise sur les mines de carcinium afin que nul ne puisse nous les reprendre comme nous l'avons fait vis-à-vis des Pirates.

- J'avais effectivement une implication personnelle dans cette mission, reconnut Skendar, tendu comme un arc, froid comme la pierre.

- Mais encore… ?

- Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_…

- … est mort ! Comme nous l'envisagions, vous avez donc eu vent des rumeurs de sa présence aux mines de carcinium.

- … est en vie, rectifia paisiblement Skendar. Enfin, il n'a sans doute jamais été aussi proche de la mort qu'en ce moment, mais il lui reste un souffle.

- En ce cas, le temps que vous reveniez à votre dock orbital d'attache, il pourra être appréhendé.

La générale de la Flotte terrestre fronça les sourcils, une once de stupéfaction ouvrant ses yeux en amande.

- Ne me dites pas que c'est pour lui… ? ! J'en avais fait votre cible prioritaire, mais pas à ce point ! C'est pousser très loin la conscience professionnelle ! Y a-t-il une autre raison que j'ignore ?

- Je vous avais suggéré une vieille astuce, pour user de ses compétences, sans qu'il ne soit plus notre ennemi, rappela le capitaine de l'_Octavion_.

- Des Lettres de Marque. Un corsaire. Encore faudrait-il qu'il marque son accord. Vous êtes persuasif, mais je doute que vous ayez grand point pour faire pencher sa décision en notre faveur. Un élément aussi brillant, dans sa noirceur, serait un atout appréciable pour nous, ainsi que sa connaissance du monde des Pirates, mais…

- Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ est apparu il y a cinq ans. Il n'y a aucune info sur lui, avant. J'ai rassemblé toutes les preuves. Albator est mon fils Ilian ! Lui et moi le savons depuis un moment déjà.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

_ Lothar Grudge s'était installé devant l'une des centrales de communications de son bureau et avait suivi, non sans intérêt, la fin de la première phase de sa basse vengeance envers celui qu'il avait créé, qui avait docilement suivi ses ordres, et qu'à présent il détruise sans le moindre état d'âme._

_ Il sourit quand les portes de la cellule s'ouvrirent et que le prisonnier nu et enchaîné tressaillit et se traîna jusqu'au mur le plus proche comme s'il pouvait y trouver un trou où se cacher, mais la longueur de chaîne ne le lui permettait toujours pas et il demeura au centre de la pièce, vulnérable._

_ - Désolé, pas de petit traitement de faveur cette nuit, rit pour sa part Yogan. Juste une dernière question qui va être vite réglée, à présent !_

_ Dans la pièce cylindrique, qu'éclairaient faiblement quelques lampes rouges qui y jetaient de sinistres lueurs, totalement nue, il n'y avait qu'une petite croix blanche au centre dont on pouvait deviner le rôle._

_ Soigneusement entouré de gardes, les poignets toujours entravés devant lui, mais vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une chemise sans boutons, Albator avait évidemment tout de suite compris ce qui l'attendait !_

_ « Et nous y voilà… Une exécution sommaire, sans témoins… »._

_ Il jeta un coup d'œil au septième individu présent, tout de noir vêtu, une cagoule lui enserrant étroitement la tête et dont le rôle était également clair._

_ Mains pendantes devant lui, les six gardes l'entourant à près de deux mètres de distance, Albator s'était mis à genoux sur la croix blanche et l'Exécuteur s'était approché._

_ D'un étui rigide, l'Exécuteur avait sorti un gros et long revolver en argent brillant, l'avait chargé d'une seule balle et s'était placé juste derrière le prisonnier._

_ La détonation avait sèchement claqué, une atroce douleur avait traversé la nuque d'Albator et il n'y avait plus eu qu'un univers noir et glacé._

_ - Bienvenue aux tourments éternels bien que cette appellation soit un peu erronée vu que tu passeras, bel et bien, de vie à trépas d'ici quelques semaines, avait lancé l'un des gardes quand il était revenu à lui dans ce qui devait être un jet, volant à pleine vitesse au vu des légères vibrations. Pour ta traîtrise, tu vas connaître un sort bien mérité. La mort aurait été trop douce pour toi ! Bien que sur un sol ferme, tu vas être enterré vivant et chaque jour qui te rapprochera du dernier aura son cortège de supplices !_

* * *

_Se redressant sur ses poignets toujours menottés, Albator aurait voulu masser sa nuque qui le brûlait, mais les chaînes des anneaux reliées à sa ceinture ne lui permettaient guère de mouvement._

_ - Comment avez-vous fait ? L'Exécution ?_

_ - Une balle électrique. Ca envoie une bonne décharge, comme tu as pu le constater. C'était juste pour le fun, que tu y croies !_

_ - Où me conduisez-vous ?_

_ - Aux mines de carcinium !_

_ - Ce n'est pas le Melkor._

_ - Trop lent. Et bien que tu ne sois plus qu'un vulgaire déchet, notre Roi a voulu s'assurer que tu arrivais sur place dans les plus brefs délais._

* * *

_Aux mines, s'il n'y avait eu que l'abrutissant travail dans les galeries, le capitaine de l'Arcadia aurait peut-être pu s'en accommoder, mais là aussi il semblait avoir été mis sur la liste des personnes à tourmenter._

_ Les brimades étaient quotidiennes, les Gardiens ne se retenaient pas sur les coups de fouets ou de verges, quand il ne s'agissait pas de passages à tabac pur et simples et bien sûr parfaitement gratuits._

_ Mais le pire avait été la reprise des supplices voulus par Lothar, qui avaient lieu dans la maison du Gardien en chef._

_ Et si le premier soir, Albator avait cru qu'il s'agissait « simplement » de la reprise de l'intrusion la plus intime de son corps, il avait rapidement compris que le Gardien en chef avait ses raffinements personnels !_

_ Menottes aux poignets, entraves aux chevilles, il n'avait pu opposer qu'une résistance de principe à ses trois agresseurs et quand le Gardien en chef avait caressé avec un air mauvais le manche de son fouet, le grand Pirate balafré avait réalisé que cette fois ce ne serait pas à la mèche qu'il allait goûter._

_ Le Gardien en chef s'était placé derrière et lui et Albator avait abaissé sa paupière et serré les dents… Mais avait rapidement commencé à hurler._

_ De retour au Dortoir, sur son lit, il avait été bien incapable de trouver le sommeil, tremblant de douleurs et de faiblesse, humilié jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même, ayant abandonné depuis longtemps toute fierté, sa faculté d'opposition amoindrie un peu plus à chaque jour qui passait._

_ « Un piège sans faille. Et chaque jour, je paie mon mouvement irréfléchi envers mon père et la destruction d'un cuirassé Pirate. Lothar a bien préparé sa vengeance… »._

* * *

- … Lothar Grudge a aussi fait placer sa marque pour esclaves, au fer rouge, sur sa hanche droite, poursuivit Tharen Blomm le Médecin-Chef de l'_Octavion_. Il suffira d'une greffe de peau pour qu'elle disparaisse. A son admission, j'ai fait procéder à des sprays de désinfection pour la vermine, les perfusions ont nettoyé son organisme des parasites internes. Mais pour ce que Lothar, son amant et ses sbires lui ont fait subir, je n'ai pu soigner que les blessures physiques, filer un traitement à large spectre contre les MST. Pour les autres séquelles, il faudra voir. Mais tout mis ensemble viendrait à bout de la personne la plus résistante qui soit !

- Il a tenu près de quatre mois alors qu'on n'en donne généralement que trois. Je crois qu'il a suffisamment fait la preuve que la vie était profondément ancrée en lui, même pour ce martyre qui aurait poussé plus d'un à en finir ! gronda Skendar, catastrophé. On va bien s'occuper de lui, ne plus le lâcher. Et qui sait, si la générale donne son accord, peut-être que la nouvelle existence que je lui proposerai lui donnera assez de courage que pour surmonter ces traumatismes.

- Je le souhaite, fit sincèrement Tharen, mais nullement convaincu ni convainquant.

- Ce que Lothar lui a fait… hoqueta Skendar.

Il pâlit encore plus, se plia en deux et vomit.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Non sans stupéfaction, Albator regarda autour de lui.

« C'est quoi encore ce tour de passe-passe ? Je suis en train d'avoir mes derniers souffles dans cette Cave fétide, alors qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ? Je me suis dédoublé ou quoi ? Et, c'est où, ce ici… ».

Autour du grand Pirate balafré, ce n'étaient que rochers, une montagne, un pic et un chemin à peine tracé par l'érosion et quelques animaux. Et impossible de distinguer le sol, une brume compacte et sombre le dissimulant entièrement.

« Bon, il semblerait que je n'ai pas d'autre alternative que de monter là-haut, à cet espèce de fortin… ».

Le vent violent faisait tourbillonner l'ample cape du grand Pirate balafré, le frappait en pleine poitrine et lui donnait même l'impression par moment de glisser en arrière sur des gravillons ronds !

« On ne fera rien pour me faciliter la progression », maugréa-t-il. J'espère au moins qu'il y a un harem là-haut, j'ai bien besoin de me distraire, et que le proprio est partageur ! ».

Bien que le sommet doive culminer à bonne hauteur, il n'y avait nul souci avec la raréfaction de l'air et en dépit de l'ardue grimpée, Albator ne ressentait aucune fatigue.

« On dirait que je suis bel et bien passé dans un autre monde, mais lequel… Ce serait bien s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que moi ».

De près, le fortin semblant de pierres immaculées mais le nez dessus, on avait plutôt l'impression que la matière était inconsistante, et ses doigts la traversèrent d'ailleurs sans effort et sans mal.

Du regard, il fit le tour du plateau, mais il n'y avait bel et bien que l'étrange édifice.

« Je crains qu'il ne me reste qu'un seul choix… ».

Il prit une bonne inspiration et avança de quelques pas, ce qui devrait avoir pour conséquence de le faire passer à l'intérieur.

L'intérieur du fortin immatériel avait de furieux airs d'un château moyenâgeux, tout de pierres dures et bien concrètes, les moellons soigneusement disposés.

Des escaliers recouvraient les murs, partant dans tous les sens, s'enchevêtrant, se tordant sur eux-mêmes ce qui faisait qu'on se serait retrouvé tête en bas et bon pour la chute si on s'y était risqué. Et ils montaient à l'infini, jusqu'où l'œil pouvait les suivre.

Au sol, une quinzaine de mètres carrés entouraient un trou, un cercle, qui lui semblait au contraire plonger aux tréfonds des lieux.

Albator s'était approché, faisant la grimace.

- Te voilà enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Le grand Pirate balafré se retourna d'un bloc, se retrouva face à un petit nuage noir et, par réflexe recula d'un pas, se rappelant un peu tard du trou !

Mais une onde puissante le repoussa à plusieurs mètres.

- C'est quoi ce cirque ? ! Je te vois, tu es immatériel, mais je t'entends clairement.

- Mes pensées se transforment en voix et ton cerveau l'interprète directement.

- Et qui es-tu ?

- Je suis un Thanatos.

- Le Thanatos ? Celui de nombreuses mythologies ?

- Je suis un Thanatos. Nous sommes des milliers, à avoir notre portion d'univers et à régir les âmes qui y vivent. Considère-nous comme un Ordre où nous serions multiples et identiques.

- Tu es venu chercher mon âme ? Cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant après tout ce que Lothar m'a fait infliger… Je vais finir dans ce cloaque, sans air, sans lumière ?

- Disons que c'est une des possibilités. Mais, je rectifie : c'est toi seul qui a trouvé le chemin jusqu'ici ! C'est rare, exceptionnel, je ne crois pas que ce soit arrivé plus de cinq fois en un millénaire d'existence ! Raison pour laquelle je t'ai permis d'arriver jusqu'ici. Tu te poses des questions, tu es à la croisée de plusieurs chemins. Il faut que tu choisisses en toute connaissance de cause !

- Tu vas me guider sur la bonne voie ?

- Je n'ai pas à me mêler de vos affaires. Je vais juste te montrer quelques petites choses. Ça te donnera peut-être à réfléchir. Est-ce que tu acceptes ?

Une colonne de lumière s'éleva du trou.

- Si je rentre là-dedans, mon âme mourra pour de bon ?

- Qui sait…

- De toute façon, au point où j'en suis…

Une bien compréhensible appréhension lui nouant l'estomac, Albator réfléchit quelques instants.

- D'accord.

- Bien, en ce cas, suis-moi dans ce puits de lumière, fit le Thanatos.

* * *

A l'alerte médicale, Skendar s'était précipité à l'hôpital de l'_Octavion_.

Tharen Blomm avait paru l'attendre devant les portes de la chambre où reposait son fils.

- Tu ne peux pas entrer.

- Et si j'insiste ?

- Je te l'interdis.

- Et si je force le passage ?

- Je te ferai arrêter !

- Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? souffla Skendar, blême, affolé.

- Les quelques constantes vitales que nous avions se sont effondrées. On est en train de le perdre. Je dois rentrer leur prêter main-forte, je voulais juste te le dire personnellement.

- Oh non…

- Capitaine Waldenheim, vous avez une communication entrante. La générale Nhoor.

- Ca peut attendre ?

- Certainement pas !

Le cœur brisé, Skendar quitta l'hôpital pour son bureau.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Véhale Nhoor semblait mi figue mi-raisin, très contrariée aussi, furieuse mais se contenant, intransigeante.

- Vous avez être dû appelé pour ma communication, capitaine Waldenheim. Alors que vous auriez dû l'attendre et y répondre aussitôt !

- Une urgence médicale, générale.

- Je comprends. Et je préfère surtout ne pas demander qui elle concerne, ça me semble limpide, vu la mine que vous tirez ! Pourtant, quel que soit l'état de cet homme, c'est de lui dont nous avons à nous entretenir. Votre option, nous l'avons étudiée…

- … et rejetée ?

- Comme vous allez vite en besogne, capitaine. Votre prisonnier de fils semble au plus mal, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant vu son séjour aux mines de carcinium où il a explosé tous les records de survie. Cette proposition est vraiment très intéressante, mais pas dans les conditions actuelles vu que le sujet que vous nous offrez est plus mort que vif !

- C'est déjà un miracle que nous l'ayons trouvé encore vivant, remarqua Skendar.

- Raison pour laquelle nous nous sommes penchés sur ce cas. Et ce bien que l'état-major soit bien évidemment unanime pour fustiger votre silence sur votre lien de parenté avec notre sujet, et est prêt à toutes les sanctions une fois la lumière faite sur vos actions, quelles qu'elles soient ! Si le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ peut tenir quatre mois au camp d'extermination que sont les mines de carcinium, il peut vraiment réaliser des miracles ! Vous nous comprenez ?

- Poursuivez, générale, je vous prie, souffla Skendar en n'osant espérer seulement une réponse favorable, sur quel que plan qui concerne son fils !

- S'il s'en sort, nous aurons une offre à lui faire, informa la générale. Bien que rien n'indique dans son profil qu'il l'accepte, qu'il tolère seulement de nous laisser l'exposer jusqu'à son entier développement. C'est là que vous interviendrez, le cas échéant, puisque vos preuves établissent sans contestation possible qu'il est bien Ilian Waldenheim. Mais, aucun des membres de l'état-major ne peut faire abstraction des cinq dernières années, des exactions du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

Skendar soupira, sombre alors que Véhale Nhoor poursuivait, presque tranquillement.

- Selon les rumeurs, nos espions, l'_Arcadia_ est désarmé sur la Cité Pirate, son équipage réparti sur d'autres cuirassés. Albator est seul.

- Et je demande à pouvoir veiller sur sa convalescence.

- C'est l'un des premiers ennemis publics n°1 ! Si convalescence il doit y avoir, c'est dans une clinique Militaire ! Il est bien trop dangereux !

- Vous venez de le souligner, générale : plus de vaisseau, plus d'équipage. J'ajouterai : plus d'armes. Croyez-moi, il sera inoffensif bien des semaines durant. Et un lieu clos comme un cuirassé de la Flotte est plus sûr qu'une clinique sur un sol terrestre !

- Même sans les preuves, la puissance avec laquelle vous plaidez sa cause, on saurait combien il vous tient à cœur… fit la générale, visiblement impressionnée. Capitaine Waldenheim, votre carrière est de haute qualité, et vous la risquez pour celui que tous considéreront, sans doute toujours, comme la pire engeance Pirate possible, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau monstre sanguinaire fasse son apparition… Vous et moi nous projetons dans l'avenir mais ce ne sera nullement le cas de bien des soldats et du grand public !

- Je me fous du grand public ! Pardonnez-moi, générale.

- Si on devait prendre en compte l'émotion publique… En revanche, pas nous, plutôt les politiciens qui sont en réalité les seuls à vraiment nous donner des ordres !

Le regard de la générale de la Flotte devint évasif.

- Il ne sera possible de se prononcer, officiellement, que lorsque tout sera prêt, que le dossier sera bétonné, car je crains de n'avoir jamais été confrontée à une telle bombe à retardement à déconnecter, si tant est que cela soit possible !

Skendar expira lentement une longue bouffée d'air.

- Et pour quelle nouvelle teniez-vous vraiment à me convoquer en urgence, générale ? reprit-il.

- Il y a un autre souci au « dossier ». Nous voulons bien miser quelques karénies sur Albator, mais hors de question d'investir des centaines de milliers, voire des millions, pour lui fournir un cuirassé et un équipage !

- Je ne vois pas ce que moi, je peux faire… ? hoqueta le capitaine de l'_Octavion_. Je ne vais pas financer un corsaire de la mer d'étoiles sur mes propres deniers ! ? J'ai juste de quoi entretenir le château d'Heiligenstadt et un train de vie minimal hormis mes quelques soirées – bien que mon bilan comptable privé n'entre pas en ligne de compte pour un « dossier » professionnel !

Véhale Nhoor esquissa soudain un sourire.

- Il y a encore d'autres initiatives à prendre sur ce « cas », si vous réfléchissez bien, vous trouverez, à tête reposée, capitaine Waldenheim. Mais je pense qu'elles viendront du premier intéressé.

- Je ne vous suis absolument pas, générale !

- Vous y viendrez. Je ne vous retiens plus et…

Mais avant qu'elle ait fini, Skendar était sorti de l'angle de vue de la caméra de prise de vue de la vidéo-conférence !

- … et tenez-moi au courant ! glapit Véhale Nhoor, dans le vide !

* * *

En catastrophe, pestant contre les ascenseurs soudains trop lents de son _Octavion_, Skendar était revenu à l'hôpital de son cuirassé, dans le hall des soins d'urgence.

- Tharen ! glapit-il à la cantonade.

- Le Dr Blomm est à son bureau, renseigna une infirmière.

Skendar eut un regard pour la chambre, vide, où il s'était ensuite précipité.

- Où est le patient ?

- En Réanimation Intensive. Vous devriez aller voir votre ami, capitaine.

- Pour me faire encore rembarrer…

- C'était pour ton bien et tu le sais parfaitement, Skent ! Tout comme je t'aurais fait neutraliser si tu avais voulu intervenir tout à l'heure ! siffla Tharen. A mon bureau, infernal capitaine !

Plutôt penaud, Skendar suivit son Médecin-Chef.

Le premier Tharen rompit le silence.

- Tu voudrais savoir, mais tu n'oses poses la question, sachant ce que je vais dire…

- Donne-moi seulement cette réponse…

- Je ne sais pas, Skendar, tout simplement, malheureusement… Ses constantes se sont effondrées, réduites à néant. Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque, prolongé. Je l'avais mis dans un coma artificiel, mais là il est dans le coma tout court et je ne contrôle absolument plus rien !

- Que peux-tu faire ?

- Les appareils les maintiennent en vie, le nourrissent, lui permettent de respirer. Autant de temps qui passe, il reprendra des forces, des kilos même. En revanche, pour son coma, il n'y a aucune prédiction possible. Je ne peux pas le récupérer. Selon la perspective habituelle : cela dépend de lui, il doit vraiment faire le premier pas et revenir.

- C'est impossible !

- Il n'y a que cette option, Skendar. A toi de lui parler, de l'obliger à se ranimer !

- Ca marche vraiment, médicalement parlant ?

- Oui, et tu sais très bien que tu dois tout tenter ! L'avenir de ton fils en dépend ! Pourquoi ne le ferais-tu pas ?

- Je ramène mon fils à la conscience, il découvre qu'il n'a plus rien dans la vie sinon un passé dont il ne se souvient pas, et je fais du plus célèbre Pirate un corsaire ?

- Réalise la première phase de ce plan, c'est la plus importante, glissa doucement Tharen.

- Je ne comprends rien… Et là je ne peux rien vu que son esprit a quitté son corps et sans doute sous peu ce monde…

- Essaye. Skent, il faut le ramener !

- D'accord.

Skendar s'assit au chevet du grand Pirate balafré, pâle au possible.

Il caressa doucement le poignet de son fils inconscient, le corps glacé.

- Je suis là, Albator – car je sais au fond de moi que tu ne répondras jamais plus au prénom de ta naissance. J'ai tout fait pour te trouver une solution, te sauver, elle semble en bonne voie mais il est encore bien trop tôt… Je t'aime, mon enfant ! Reviens !


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Albator posa une prunelle ironique sur le nuage noir qui voletait autour de lui.

- Et maintenant, que me réserves-tu comme clichés : tu vas me montrer mes vies antérieures ou mon avenir ?

- Je peux faire les deux.

- Je me fous du passé et je n'ai aucune chance d'avoir un grand avenir. Tu as déployés tes petits tours surnaturels en pure perte. Je veux que tout se termine !

- Vraiment ?

- J'ai enduré plus de tourments qu'il n'était humain d'en supporter. Il n'est que temps que ça s'arrête.

- En ce cas, pourquoi avoir tenu bon ?

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu aurais pu si facilement choisir de te laisser aller, ou d'en finir. Mais tu as tout supporté, la mine, les sévices. Tu devais bien espérer quelque chose ? Et ce même si tu ne t'en rendais pas compte.

- C'est ridicule ! aboya le grand Pirate balafré. Tout qui affiche le symbole marqué sur ma poitrine sait qu'il n'y a pas de retour des mines de carcinium ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est là que Lothar m'a envoyé ! J'aurai juste survécu un peu plus longtemps que la moyenne.

Il eut un petit ricanement.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te donner à penser que j'aurais pu inconsciemment conserver un espoir ?

- Mais pour la bonne et simple raison que tu n'es pas né Pirate.

- Pour ce que cela change, je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce passé. Et nombre d'entre nous ont opté pour cette voie, de leur volonté ou suite à capture ou encore endoctrinement. Ce que j'ai été…

- … peut conditionner tout ton futur si tu t'en sers intelligemment.

Albator tressaillit.

- Je vais finir par me rappeler, un jour ?

- Ton père fera tout en ce sens.

Albator s'assit sur le banc de l'endroit qui tenait lieu de serre géante avec une végétation luxuriante et très colorée.

- Si tu l'évoques maintenant, c'est qu'il a tenté quelque chose pour me sauver. Il est demeuré un idéaliste de première. Depuis qu'il connait la vérité, il n'a cessé de mettre sa carrière en danger et de commettre les pires folies pour me sauver, même contre mon gré !

- Dans cette Cave, tu as fini par tout lâcher. Et c'est ce qui arrivera… Sauf si tu veux continuer le cheminement que tu as entamé vers ton père.

- Que veux-tu donc me faire comprendre ?

Le Thanatos. s'agita légèrement.

- Skendar Waldenheim est arrivé à temps, enfin façon de parler. Il fait tout tenter pour que tu vives…

- … et que je finisse dans un autre trou, Militaire cette fois ? grinça le grand Pirate balafré. Pas sûr que ça me donne la volonté de m'en sortir.

- Tu es d'une mauvaise foi ! gronda le nuage noir qui ne semblait pas loin de produire des éclairs ! Tu sais très bien qu'il a toujours cherché une solution pour que tu puisses vivre, libre.

- Il l'a trouvée ? jeta Albator, soudain intéressé.

- Bien sûr ! Et elle est même en phase d'acceptation. Sauf que cela demeurera lettre morte si tu me rejoins définitivement !

- Sacré bonhomme…

- C'est peu de le dire. Lothar n'a fait que te modeler en surface, il t'a donné des réflexes et des armes qu'il va regretter amèrement. Il va tout te falloir reconstruire en revanche.

- Oui, j'imagine bien, si ma vie doit pour la seconde fois changer du tout au tout ! Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'y être décidé… Pourquoi, parce que les dernières semaines durant j'ai eu l'univers entier contre moi, quasi ?

- Et parce que tu savais qu'il n'y avait pas de solution, de vie en tout cas et que tu étais prêt…

- Dans un instant, tu vas ajouter qu'il est plus facile de mourir que de vivre ? persifla le grand Pirate balafré.

- C'est une des grandes vérités de votre monde de Mortels. Et là c'est moi qui m'étonne que vous vous accrochiez dès lors autant à votre existence, si fugitive en regard de mon immortalité.

- C'est ainsi, c'est tout. Ce n'est en tout cas pas moi qui pourrai te donner une réponse ! Mes instincts me guident, je ne réfléchis guère et j'aime les sensations fortes. J'ignore quelle solution mon père a trouvée pour moi, mais ma curiosité naturelle me pousse à vouloir l'entendre. Lui, il me connaît bien, il n'a pu qu'avoir un plan qui conviendrait à ma nature, l'ancienne et l'actuelle. Tout reconstruire, c'est un sacré défi et j'adore ça !

- Tu seras donc prêt à y retourner, le moment venu, mais là, je te garde avec moi un moment encore.

- Ce que je vais m'ennuyer…

- Comme si tu étais tout seul, conclut le Thanatos en s'évaporant.

Albator entendit alors distinctement une voix familière.

- Je suis là, Albator – car je sais au fond de moi que tu ne répondras jamais plus au prénom de ta naissance. J'ai tout fait pour te trouver une solution, te sauver, elle semble en bonne voie mais il est encore bien trop tôt… Je t'aime, mon enfant ! Reviens !


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Tharen Blomm s'était rendu au château d'Heiligenstadt, et avait retrouvé son ami dans la bibliothèque.

- Quel temps pourri, le temps de passer de la voiture à l'entrée, j'ai presque fini le bas des pantalons trempé et ce malgré l'immense parapluie de ton Portier !

- C'est la période des tempêtes sur la région, fit Skendar après qu'on eut servi un thé au visiteur. Un temps à rester bien au chaud à côté de la cheminée.

- Arrête, je vais finir par imaginer la scène, manque plus qu'un chien pour la compléter ! rit Tharen.

- Ajoute plutôt un fils.

- Tu ne m'as pas invité pour le plaisir, mais parce ce qu'il sort de clinique aujourd'hui. Je suis toujours surpris que la générale Nhoor ait accepté un établissement civil…

- … avec une garde permanente aux portes de la chambre, rappela Skendar. Et il n'aurait pu aller nulle part, ignorant tout des lieux, sans un karény en poche !

- Et moi, je suis sûr qu'Albator est plein de ressources, il aurait trouvé quelque chose !

- D'où les gardes.

Tharen reposa la tasse de thé à demi vide.

- Comment va-t-il ? Il a récupéré ?

- Deux mois de coma et trois semaines de rééducation auraient remis n'importe qui sur pieds. Et tu as raison, Tharen : il est redevenu dangereux pour la société. Je dois absolument le canaliser pour la fin de sa convalescence.

- Et qu'a-t-il dit, pour la solution que la générale et toi avez organisée ?

- Rien du tout…

- Ce n'est pas bon signe, marmonna Tharen en grimaçant.

- Il ne l'a pas refusée à hauts cris, tenta de se consoler Skendar. Tharen, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il peut bien avoir en tête !

- Normal, il n'a plus grand-chose à voir avec le gamin que tu as perdu. Mais il est là, tu dois juste gratter ce qui reste de la croûte dont Lothar Grudge l'a recouvert pour le façonner.

- Tu penses qu'il y a une véritable chance pour que je le retrouve ?

- Possible, pas entièrement, cinq ans se sont écoulés, il a eu cette vie de Pirate, il a commis ces actes pour lesquels ont t'a fait le pourchasser. Il est devenu un fin stratège, il a ça dans le sang, c'est héréditaire, mais il faudra du temps pour que la noirceur du Pirate quitte son cœur. Quand arrive-t-il ?

- D'ici cinq minutes, je vais l'attendre dans le hall d'entrée ! lança Skendar en se levant.

* * *

Avec une sensation de déjà-vu, Albator franchit le seuil du château.

- Tu aurais au moins pu commander le soleil !

- Je l'avais fait, il faudra que je demande à ce qu'on me rembourse. Tu as bonne mine, mais il faudra encore bien te remplumer !

Contournant son père, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la fresque généalogique qui couvrait les murs. Il posa son doigt sur l'un des pétales effacé.

- Lothar a voulu me créer à l'image de l'Albator que les Pirates connaissaient, il ignorait qu'il me rendait juste mon héritage puisque cet ancêtre aurait dû avoir son nom là… Un Pirate dans la famille, ça ne devait pas le faire…

- Oui, considéré comme un mouton noir alors qu'il faisait de bonnes actions, mais du côté Pirate, et sous le drapeau que tu arbores désormais. On a gommé jusqu'à la plus infime trace.

- Et moi, je vais être retiré moi aussi, reprit Albator en venant jusqu'à sa branche.

- Tu auras des Lettres de Marques, tu seras un corsaire, ça demeure honorable pour la famille.

Skendar eut un sourire.

- Et comme sous l'appellation « famille », il n'y a que moi, tu auras toujours ta place sur cette fresque.

- Pour le moment, je préfèrerais un lit. Je me sens assez fatigué…

- Et un peu mal à l'aise aussi, non ? glissa Tharen. Pour la première fois depuis la vérité, vous devez tous les deux vous comporter comme père et fils, officiellement, et jusque-là seul Skendar l'a fait.

- J'ai perdu l'habitude… reconnut Albator. Je ne vais pas être très agréable à vivre, je le crains. Et j'aimerais vraiment aller m'allonger !

Skendar le retint par le poignet et le sentit se raidir aussitôt et le lâcha.

- Avant que tu ne t'installes, il me faut une réponse à l'offre de la Flotte, gronda-t-il, en fixant l'unique œil du jeune homme.

- Pourquoi, dans la négative je retourne sous la pluie ? grinça ce dernier.

- Je ne plaisante pas, Albator !

- Je résume cette offre de la Flotte : je repars dans la mer d'étoiles, avec un vaisseau obsolète au possible, et un équipage à qui je ne ferai jamais confiance.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre option. Et c'est mieux qu'une cellule, un procès et un pénitencier ! Prends ce qu'on te donne et use de tes talents pour aider ceux que tu croiseras au lieu de les dépouiller, tu pourras ravitailler et réviser ton vaisseau aux points de relai de la Flotte.

- Non !

- Albator, il n'y a que ces deux choix ! protesta Skendar avec véhémence. Et tu ne peux choisir l'autre !

- J'accepte l'offre, mais pas à ces conditions.

- Elles sont très généreuses, intervint à nouveau Tharen, outré. Vous n'êtes pas en position de discuter !

Le grand Pirate balafré fit face aux deux hommes, le regard noir.

- J'ai déjà un vaisseau et un équipage, je dois juste les récupérer et c'est bien mon intention ! siffla-t-il.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas aller à la Cité Pirate ! se récria son père.

- Oh que si ! C'est bien exactement mon intention, dès que j'aurai encore repris du poids et des forces !


	14. Chapter 14

_Crédit_ : Bob l'Octodian, et son _Metal Bloody Saloon_ appartiennent exclusivement à Aerandir Linaewen qui les a créés. Et donc la descendance de Bob vient directement d'elle et de son amitié à m'avoir permis de les utiliser

**14.**

Comme tous les matins depuis une semaine, Albator et Skendar s'étaient retrouvés à la table du petit déjeuner, et ce même si le jeune homme se contentait de café noir dans lequel il trempait les carrés de sucre d'un bol avant de les croquer.

Skendar ne put que remarquer immédiatement la mine fripée et pâle de son fils.

- Tu as encore cauchemardé ?

- Comme toutes les nuits… Je crois que je donnerais cher pour oublier, si pas les cinq dernières années, les cinq derniers mois.

- Lothar Grudge sait frapper où ça fait le plus mal. Il m'a fabriqué à son image, je me suis composé une réputation détestable, mais je n'étais qu'un amateur comparé à lui. Je le savais cruel, dépourvu de sentiments, mais pas aussi raffiné dans le sadisme.

- Le Chauffeur te conduira dans la ville pour ta séance avec le psy. Ne traîne pas à redécouvrir les environs, cette fois.

- Pourquoi ? J'aime quand Honk roule sans but. Les paysages sont de toute beauté, et ce même si ma mémoire demeure désespérément morte.

- Nous aurons de… la visite.

- D'accord.

Du regard, Skendar suivit la longue et fine silhouette qui quittait la salle à manger, fronça les sourcils.

« Tellement docile, poli, calme. Tu devrais être en rage maintenant que tu réalises pleinement ce que celui qui était ton Roi t'a infligé comme vengeance. Ce calvaire n'a pas transformé le Pirate fou furieux en un garçon modèle… Et tu as avoué ne songer qu'à filer ! Je suis ton père, j'ai commis les pires faiblesses pour toi, mais je te tiens à l'œil, Albator, et moi j'en ai deux !… Et maintenant, je me dis que je n'aurais jamais dû avoir recours à la chirurgie esthétique pour faire disparaître ma balafre à la joue gauche consécutive à un combat, mais elle faisait tellement peur au tout petit garçon que tu étais alors… ».

* * *

Discipliné, Albator était revenu au château familial juste après la séance de thérapie suite aux multiples viols et autres tortures subis depuis que Lothar avait remis la main sur lui.

- Votre père est dans la salle de billard, renseigna un domestique.

- Et… ? Je n'ai pas encore été là-bas, j'ignore où elle se trouve ! siffla le jeune homme.

- Premier étage, couloir de droite et quatrième porte à gauche, Monsieur.

- Merci.

Skendar indiqua un fauteuil à son fils qui trempa ses lèvres dans le verre d'alcool posé près de lui.

- Ca ne vaudra jamais le red bourbon de Erkhatellwanshir l'Octodiane qui tient les _Metal Bloody Saloon_.

- C'est le meilleur brandy de notre cellier ! protesta Skendar, vexé !

- Ca ne vaudra jamais le red bourbon.

Albator regarda autour de lui.

- Où est la personne pour laquelle je suis revenu sans pouvoir faire mon petit tour des environs ?

- Elle ne va pas tarder. Avant, je voudrais te rappeler quelques petites choses.

- De serrer la main, de ne pas parler la bouche pleine et aux toilettes de bien me laver les mains après…

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! gronda Skendar. Je peux parler ?

- Je t'en prie, gloussa Albator.

- Et arrête d'être ironique ! siffla son père.

Skendar se cala dans son fauteuil, continuant pour sa part à savourer son verre de brandy. Il prit alors une légère inspiration, tâchant de demeurer calme et maître de ses émotions.

- Lors de ma dernière mission, avant celle où je t'ai sorti des mines bien sûr, j'étais assisté d'une des plus brillantes capitaines de la jeune génération, dont tu fais partie.

- Rien d'étonnant à ce que les cuirassés Pirates et Léllanya Urghon ont eu du mal à vous déborder, ce qui m'a laissé le temps d'arriver.

- Cette capitaine s'appelle Salmanille Khurskonde.

Le jeune homme tressaillit.

- Je connais ce nom !

- Vraiment ? fit Skendar en tentant encore de repousser l'inévitable confrontation.

- Une légende galatopolaine veut que j'aie la mémoire comme une passoire, mais je me souviens bel et bien parfaitement de ce nom… et des circonstances, la nuit de ta fête d'anniversaire.

- Oui, et elle aussi, fit Skendar en se levant pour aller ouvrir une des autres portes de la salle de billard.

- Entrez, Salmanille.

La jeune femme fit quelques pas, et bien qu'Albator ait deviné à quoi s'attendre, il ouvrit un œil rond à la vue du ventre bien rond de la mère proche du terme, flairant une entourloupe !


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

De nature toujours aussi attentionnée, Skendar avait aidé Salmanille à s'installer dans un canapé, avait arrangé les coussins autour d'elle et lui avait proposé un thé léger.

Mais, contrairement à lui, Albator avait bondi sur ses pieds et fait quelques pas en arrière.

- Salmanille ! Vous… Tu… !

La prunelle marron allait systématiquement de l'uniforme bleu marine de la Flotte terrestre au ventre énorme.

- Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? ! Tu es une Militaire de la Flotte ! glapit le jeune homme.

Salmanille se redressa légèrement.

- Comme si les circonstances s'étaient prêtées à ces confidences, Albator. J'avais tellement envie… J'ai opté pour le jeu de l'anonymat. J'avoue aussi que ça me plaisait de songer que je piquais sans doute son cavalier à Bérylle Erelheim alors qu'il s'agissait simplement de votre cousine. Imaginez ma stupéfaction quand vous avez sauté de votre spacewolf pour jouer votre numéro sur les terrasses suspendues ! Il n'y a aucun mot pour décrire ce que j'ai ressenti ! Le cavalier policé sous tous les angles était celui que j'étais chargée de traquer et d'abattre si possible ! J'ai été anéantie après ça…

- Désolé, ce n'était pas mon but. Mais… mais…

Albator hoqueta, proprement stupéfait et pris bien évidemment de court.

- Et moi donc, ce que je réalise en ce moment… La plus belle créature que j'ai jamais vue. Une femme digne d'un conte de fée, qui m'a fait ressentir des émotions plus violentes que jamais. Cette harpiste à la féminité exacerbée, une Militaire de la Flotte !

- Pourquoi, c'est incompatible ? A Innsbruck, j'ai été éduquée à maîtriser tout le code de mondanité de mon rang, mais j'ai aussi assimilé toutes les règles de la Flotte.

- J'ai constaté… Je n'aurais jamais deviné…

Le jeune homme eut un sourire.

- Qu'importe, je serai bientôt catalogué « ami de la Flotte ». Tu n'auras donc plus à me canarder, capitaine Khurskonde. Et, il me semble que je doive dire : félicitations pour cet heureux événement !

- Oui, il est devenu heureux, je l'aime inconditionnellement…

A la suspension, Albator tiqua, revint s'asseoir, intrigué, mais toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

- Tu ne pourras qu'avoir un très beau petit, ou petite ?

- Un garçon.

Skendar resserra ses doigts, légèrement sur l'épaule de Salmanille.

- Un garçon… dont tu es le père, ajouta-t-elle.

Albator recracha le fond de son verre de brandy.

- Et comment peux-tu l'affirmer jeta-t-il à Salmanille.

- La période correspond.

- Et ça a suffi pour sauter à la conclusion ? !

- Je revenais d'une mission contre un certain Pirate. Et la nuit de l'anniversaire fut ma seule relation… Et après le show au bal j'ai plutôt fui les hommes. Il n'y a eu personne d'autre, Albator.

- J'exige des preuves !

- Albator, tu te doutes bien qu'une fois que Salmanille me l'a appris, on a pu procéder au test de paternité puisque grâce à Toshiro Oyama nous avions ton ADN, intervint Skendar.

- Je ne voulais aucune ombre de doute, reprit Salmanille. J'avais la certitude de mes conclusions, mais je ne pouvais sembler la jouer au bluff – bien qu'aucune Militaire n'aurait fanfaronné porter le bébé du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_…

Salmanille eut un éblouissant sourire, les mains sur son ventre.

- J'attends ce petit garçon, je vais bientôt lui donner le jour. Je l'aime de toutes mes fibres.

- Pourquoi m'avoir appris…

- Tu es le père. C'était la seule chose que je voulais te dire, et ton père sait depuis longtemps que je ne demande et que je n'attends rien.

Salmanille se racla la gorge.

- J'ai appris pour tes projets, Albator. C'est insensé et voué à échec certain, à la mort !

- L'échec, je connais ces derniers temps. Pour la mort, je commence aussi à avoir l'habitude !

Il soupira.

- Pour le bébé, notre bébé, laisse-moi le temps de le réaliser. Il est le nôtre, je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier… Il me faut réaligner mes souvenirs sur les réalités découvertes ce jour. A bientôt, je te le promets, et je tiens toujours mes promesses !

- J'espérais te l'entendre dire, merci.

- J'ai juste promis de revenir vivant, rien de plus. Il me faut assimiler ces nouvelles !

Skendar ayant pris entretemps un appel sur son téléphone, il se tourna ensuite interloqué vers son fils.

- Tu as demandé un rendez-vous avec la générale Nhoor ? !

- Oui, et dès demain ! Je vais mieux, je dois passer à mes propres plans ourdis depuis que j'ai repris conscience et que mes forces me reviennent. Je vais devenir ce que tu veux, papa, mais à ma manière ! Et j'ai vraiment des méthodes très personnelles ! Quand puis-je partir ?

- Nous partons dans quatre jours.

- « nous » ?

- Comme si j'allais te laisser. Nous partons, Albator ! Nous allons reprendre ton _Arcadia_, ton petit groupe de fidèles et récupérer tes amis !

Albator se dirigea ensuite vers Salmanille, s'arrêtant devant elle.

- Notre enfant… Je serai bientôt de retour…

La prunelle marron s'enflamma soudain.

- Il faut aller à la Cité Pirate, Lothar a d'autres plans machiavéliques en tête !

- Comme le sais-tu ? s'étonna Skendar.

- Je le sens, je demeure, jusqu'à preuve du contraire un Pirate. Et je dois sauver mon vaisseau, mon équipage et mes amis !


	16. Chapter 16

C

**16.**

Dissuadé par son père, Albator avait renoncé à sa tenue de Pirate et opté pour des vêtements civils qui ne titilleraient pas inutilement la susceptibilité Militaire de ceux qu'il croiserait inévitablement à l'état-major de la Flotte.

- J'imagine que ça doit commencer à te peser de jouer les garçons modèles, mais il vaut effectivement mieux continuer à faire profil bas. Ton avis de recherche est encore placardé tout partout et leur premier réflexe sera de porter la main à leur arme. Ne les provoque donc pas avec ta tenue habituelle ! avait insisté Skendar avant qu'il ne monte à sa chambre s'apprêter.

Dans la voiture qui les conduisait au siège de l'état-major, Skendar jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme qui se tenait à côté de lui, le bandeau et les mèches en bataille ne lui permettant pas de déchiffrer son expression.

Il pouvait en revanche noter sa maigreur encore prononcée, et le noir de sa longue veste accentuant sa pâleur.

- Je suppose qu'il est inutile pour que je répète une fois encore que tu n'es pas en assez bonne condition physique pour ce voyage et les inévitables combats qui t'attendent pour récupérer ton vaisseau et ton équipage ?

- Rien ne m'en dissuadera. Et ne tente pas de m'arrêter, rugit Albator.

Le ton fit alors sourire Skendar.

- Ça, c'est davantage toi ! Je te retrouve. Oui, le physique est encore à la traîne, mais la volonté est intacte.

Son fils tourna alors la tête vers lui, un feu paisible dans le regard.

- Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je sais ce que j'ai à faire, et il ne s'agit pas de mourir !

- Pourtant, la disproportion du rapport de force…

- Suffit de jouer les oiseaux de mauvais augure ! aboya Albator. Je sais exactement ce que je dois faire et comment le faire !

- Il te faudra convaincre ma générale…

- Je suis un tantinet persuasif !

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, d'autant plus que Nhoor a plus que son petit caractère !

Albator rit et ne dit plus rien durant le reste du trajet.

* * *

Nullement impressionnée par le jeune homme borgne et balafré qui la dépassait d'une bonne tête, Véhale Nhoor s'était rassise à sa table de travail après avoir accueilli son capitaine de la Flotte. Ce fut d'ailleurs à lui qu'elle s'adressa.

- J'ai eu vos messages, capitaine Waldenheim. Je vous avais pourtant prévenu que notre proposition ne souffrirait aucune contestation, modification ! Il semble que le message ne soit pas parvenu au destinataire ! Destinataire que je pensais que vous auriez mis au pas et que ce ne serait donc pas à moi de le faire.

Toujours aussi posée, elle se tourna vers le plus jeune de ses interlocuteurs.

- Capitaine Ilian Waldenheim, je…

- Je ne réponds plus à ce nom, bien qu'il fût le mien. Lothar Grudge a bien travaillé, il l'a fait disparaître, ce n'est plus qu'un souvenir à peine éclos.

- Vous adoptez donc ce nom de guerre d'Albator, libre à vous, si je puis dire. Et vous n'avez pas à revoir les termes de notre accord !

- Je veux prendre la tête d'un commando pour reprendre ce qui m'appartient ! siffla ce dernier.

- Mais, je vous fournis un vaisseau, et des hommes ! protesta la générale de la Flotte.

- J'ai mes habitudes avec l'_Arcadia_ et je sais sur quelle poignée de mes Marins je peux compter, sans oublier deux amis que Lothar doit garder au plus près. Les nouveaux vaisseaux des bandes à la solde du Roi ne peuvent qu'être l'œuvre de l'un d'eux !

- Hors de question que je sacrifie des hommes pour votre expédition punitive qui va se faire étriper dès qu'elle se révèlera dans la place ! Je n'ai aucun budget supplémentaire à allouer au dossier d'offre qui vous a été faite. Vous ne devez qu'à votre père et à sa carrière sans tache de ne pas croupir en cellule !

Albator se pencha légèrement en avant, eut un sourire carnassier.

- Financer cette expédition sera moins onéreux que d'affréter et d'entretenir la ruine que vous me destinez ainsi qu'un équipage dont je me défierais à chaque instant ! Je vous ramènerai un cuirassé sur lequel les siècles n'ont pas de prise, disposant d'un équipage trié sur le volet. Je repartirai avec lui dans l'espace, mais vous n'aurez plus de raisons de me pourchasser ou de vouloir me traîner devant vos tribunaux… Quoique, les gens comme moi ne rentrerons jamais dans aucun moule. Et j'ai trop apprécié mon autonomie de Pirate que pour revenir sous une férule Militaire !

- Et moi je répète que je refuse d'envoyer un commando à l'abattoir, gronda la générale de la Flotte. Une poignée d'hommes contre les milliers de Pirates de la Cité de Lothar Grudge !

- Je connais cette Cité Pirate comme ma poche, rappela sèchement Albator. Et je n'ai nullement l'intention de défier tous les Pirates ! Je veux juste réactiver l'_Arcadia_, l'emmener à un chantier naval mobile pour le réarmer et au passage récupérer mes membres d'équipage fidèles. J'aurai juste à faire un saut à l'appartement de Lothar pour lui faire payer ce qu'il m'a fait ! C'est une opération furtive, toute confrontation évitée autant que possible. Et je ramènerai tout le monde !

- Comme si vous pouviez me donner cette assurance… C'est impossible à promettre. Je ne risquerai pas mes hommes, alors que vous êtes encore sous statut Pirate !

- Avec ou sans votre accord, j'irai, siffla Albator. Vous faites bien d'abonder dans le sens de la proposition de mon père. Il vaut mieux m'avoir dans son camp que de me combattre – je vous ai prouvé que je pouvais vous tenir la dragée haute ces cinq dernières années !

- Si vous acceptiez de, au moins, fournir une navette intergalactique à mon fils, nous irons libérer l'_Arcadia_ de son quai d'arrimage et nous le ramènerons. Ensuite, il suffira de faire passer un message via les systèmes de communication codés afin que l'équipage fidèle à Albator le rejoigne.

- « nous » ? ! glapit Véhale Nhoor.

- J'accompagne mon fils. Vu qu'il n'est pas encore officiellement un corsaire, il lui faut un référent vis-à-vis de la Flotte.

- A deux, vous allez vous faire exécuter, fit la générale, sombre.

- Trois, rectifia Skendar.

Véhale tressaillit.

- De quoi ? sursauta également Albator. Qui ?

- Fulker Orhon.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

- Alors, tu n'as pas pensé à moi ? Même pas un petit peu ? fit mine de se plaindre Fulker, arrivé au château des Waldenheim en début de soirée.

- Il était évident qu'une fois qu'ils se seraient débarrassés de moi, les Gardes auraient recommencé à te tourmenter. Et comme tu m'avais aidé à supporter ces terribles conditions, ils ne pouvaient que vouloir ta mort… J'ai naturellement pensé que tu n'étais plus dans ce monde… Je n'avais pas songé un instant que mon père avait pu t'embarquer. Et pourtant, ça coulait de source !

- D'une part, je ne pouvais laisser ce gamin là-bas. Et d'autre part, j'ai eu sur le moment même un raisonnement identique : ils allaient se venger sur lui, le tuer ! Il a pu retrouver quelques marques en séjournant au pavillon de chasse.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir, Fulker.

- Moi aussi, Albator. Tu commences à ressembler à celui que tu étais à ton arrivée aux mines de carcinium. Bien que ton état général se soit rapidement dégradé.

- Lothar a tout fait en ce sens…

- Et comment tu vas, après tout… ça ?

- J'ai réappris à fonctionner. Il me reste à retrouver le reste.

Fulker frotta doucement le bout de son nez pointu.

- Je n'ai pas tout bien compris de ce que ton père m'a expliqué, avoua-t-il. Et pour commencer, il est un Militaire et tu es bel et bien un Pirate ? !

- Les aléas de la vie. On te racontera durant le voyage vers la Cité Pirate, on aura tout le temps. Lui pour la vie d'avant les Pirates, et moi pour celle d'après. Mais ce soir, on doit juste apprendre à se connaître, dans des circonstances, presque, normales. Je ne sais rien de toi, quasi !

- Je t'ai pourtant tout raconté, plusieurs fois !

- Mon cerveau était trop fatigué et focalisé sur la survie que pour enregistrer quoi que ce soit. A un moment, les douleurs ont atteint une telle intensité qu'en réalité je ne les ressentais plus, puis mon corps a lâché d'un seul coup. Quelqu'un veut des biscuits salés, moi j'en ai envie !

La pluie s'étant remise à tomber, l'option de prendre le café dans la serre des roses avait été abandonnée vu comme elle crépitait sur les parois vitrées, et il avait été servi dans la bibliothèque.

- Et qu'est-ce qui m'arrivera, une fois qu'on aura récupéré ton vaisseau ? questionna Fulker.

- Ça dépendra de ce dont tu auras envie. Je te ramène là où tu vivais quand tu as été capturé. Ou ailleurs si tu le désires.

- N'importe quel endroit m'ira bien.

- En ce cas, on avisera le moment venu. Cette nuit dors bien car on partira tôt.

- Honk va te ramener au pavillon de chasse, informa Skendar. A demain.

Fulker ayant quitté le château, Albator eut un petit rire.

- Tu le renvoies au pavillon de chasse, alors qu'il y a ici des dizaines de chambres ? Tu as peur qu'il n'embarque l'argenterie, ou quoi ? !

- Reconnais qu'on ne sait rien de ce garçon, remarqua Skendar. Il a avoué de lui-même qu'il vivait dans la rue, ce qui fait que les recherches sur son passé tardent à aboutir. Oui, bien sûr que je me méfie, mais je dois bien lui accorder l'hospitalité, vu ce qu'il a fait pour toi. J'espère simplement ne pas avoir à le regretter.

- Tu as mis l'argenterie sous clé ?

- Mais c'est une obsession ! s'amusa Skendar, savourant de ne plus passer ses soirées seuls, et surtout avec celui qu'il n'avait jamais plus espéré revoir.

Il cligna de l'œil à son adresse.

- Et si tu n'étais pas amnésique, tu saurais qu'il y a plus d'œuvres d'art et de bibelots précieux au pavillon que dans tout le château – mais il faut s'y connaître pour le savoir !

- Vieux filou !

- Il y a six ans, tu ne m'aurais jamais parlé ainsi… Mon petit garçon tout sage et propre sur lui s'est bien dévergondé !

- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de Pirates philosophes ou doux comme des agneaux ! rit Albator avant de redevenir sérieux et de se diriger vers le grand escalier.

Il se retourna.

- Les émotions des retrouvailles passées, tu réaliseras que ce n'est pas ton ange que tu as retrouvé. Il te faudra faire avec ma nouvelle personnalité. Mais je t'assure qu'Ilian est toujours là, au fond.

- Cet éperonnage du _Kestallan_ de Lothar Grudge était aussi brillant qu'insensé. Ilian aurait fait un magnifique Militaire, et c'est en Albator qu'il donne le meilleur de tous ses extrêmes. Et tu as raison : nous avons à nous redécouvrir mutuellement ! A demain et repose bien tes vieux os !

- Albator !


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Bien qu'après deux semaines de vol, Fulker avait tenté de s'habituer, il sursauta quand un Pirate drapé dans une ample cape noire doublée de rouge entra dans le poste de pilotage de la navette intergalactique.

- Je ne crois pas que les Gardiens de la Mine auraient osé s'en prendre à toi si tu avais déboulé ainsi.

- Ils l'auraient encore moins ramenée si j'avais disposé de mes armes habituelles, grogna Albator. Lothar doit les garder sous son lit !

- On sera près des Nuages de Klomel dans moins d'une semaine, il y a un plan ? préféra alors questionner Fulker.

- Tu as ce plan dans la caboche depuis que tu as pu tenir à nouveau debout. Maintenant, ce serait bien de nous en affranchir, vu que nous sommes assez concernés, jeta Skendar qui n'avait pas été loin derrière son fils. Parce que, ta stratégie habituelle : foncer, tout faire sauter et ensuite filer, ça me paraît assez léger ! Alors, ce plan ?

- Je n'ai jamais foncé dans le tas sans avoir une idée derrière la tête, gronda Albator. Et puis, hormis l'idée générale, un combat spatial n'est qu'un phénomène en constantes fluctuations, trop rapide que pour permettre une préparation minutieuse hormis les positions de chacune des forces en présence, ensuite c'est le traditionnel chacun pour soi, ou soi tout court puisque la plupart du temps je volais seul. Mon plan ?

Le jeune homme eut un sourire à la fois charmeur et menaçant, ce qui semblait un improbable mélange, mais qu'il réussissait à la perfection et qui ne rendait que plus perceptible le halo noir qui entourait sa personnalité !

- Mon plan : vous foncez, vous faites sauter tout ce qui vous empêche de pénétrer à bord de l'_Arcadia_ et vous le verrouillez derrière vous pour en faire une forteresse invincible !

- Et toi ? souffla Skendar.

- Je m'occupe de Lothar, de son suceur de queue, et si comme je le pense il a agi ainsi, j'emmène Toshiro et Clio avec moi !

- Mais comment nous rejoindras-tu, si nous avons tout verrouillé ?

- Téléportation.

- C'est dangereux… protesta le capitaine de la Flotte terrestre.

- C'est le seul moyen, rectifia sèchement le grand Pirate balafré. Toshiro a programmé le Grand Ordinateur pour ne reconnaître que certains signaux. Notre trio passera et nous pourrons filer !

Interloqué, ne comprenant en fait rien, Fulker jeta un regard interloqué vers Skendar.

- C'est une tactique, ça ? s'étrangla-t-il.

- C'est la mienne ! aboya Albator.

Fulker fit la grimace, se décomposant à vue d'œil.

- Tu es tellement différent de celui…

- De la loque humaine que Lothar avait elle aussi fabriquée, oui bien sûr. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'étais au quotidien cette épave faible et malpropre, éreintée ?

- Je ne croyais pas à tes histoires… Je pensais vraiment que tu étais juste un Pirate qui se faisait mousser de la gloire d'un autre… Tu me faisais rêver, quelque part, et j'aimais cette illusion. Beaucoup aux mines avaient ce passé glorifié… Et là, je suis plongé en plein dans ton monde véritable !

- Trop tard pour faire demi-tour, siffla le grand Pirate balafré.

- Mais, cette idée ne m'a pas effleuré un instant ! protesta Fulker. J'adore ! J'étais moi aussi un mort-vivant aux mines, je n'imaginais plus d'autre vie, je ne pouvais me le permettre. Et là, ces derniers jours, je m'éclate à la perspective du foutoir que tu vas mettre !

- Et ça te suffit pour me suivre, aveuglément ?

- Tu sais très bien que tu as un impressionnant charisme naturel. Tu sais aussi le mettre en scène, et en jouer aussi au naturel pour passer plus inaperçu… Je crois que ce n'est pour rien que de tous les travailleurs du Dortoir, j'ai essayé de t'aider, à ma petite mesure.

- Je croyais que c'était parce que quand je pouvais encore tenir tête je t'avais évité quelques raclées ?

- Oui, ça aussi. Tu m'as protégé, ton père m'a hébergé, j'obéirai donc aux ordres, capitaine !

Albator esquissa un sourire juste amusé.

- Fulker, je ne suis capitaine de rien, on m'a pris mon cuirassé !

- Tu es au moins capitaine de cette navette, rit Skendar.

- Cette navette appartient à la Flotte. Elle a beau être de taille plus que respectable, je ne suis qu'un passager… Si mon passé m'échappe, je dois au moins maintenir l'équilibre de mon avenir ! Je vous ai donné le plan, on l'appliquera d'ici peu.

Albator releva la tête vers le capitaine en parfait uniforme.

- Ta générale avait raison : c'est voué à l'échec !

- Je ne crois pas. Sinon je ne t'aurais pas suivi, et ce bien que tu sois mon fils. Tu as ton idée, tu as tant de raisons personnelles de réussir. Nous ferons ce que tu as décidé… A toi de réussir ta partie, et à revenir, vivant !

- Promis !


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Si Clio semblait indifférente à ses geôliers qui s'ébattaient à quelques pas d'elle, continuant de jouer de la harpe selon l'inspiration de l'instant, il n'en allait pas de même pour Toshiro qui était incapable de se concentrer sur ses plans, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Il se leva, sachant le couple ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui les entourait, se rapprocha de la Jurassienne.

- Je me dis de plus en plus souvent que si nous avions finalement rejoint ces mines de malheur, tout serait fini depuis longtemps ! chuchota-t-il.

- Ton esprit génial n'aurait pas mérité un tel sort ! protesta Clio.

- Parce que s'en était un pour Albator ?

- Non, bien sûr. Il a piraté des années durant, avec les flottes de défense aux trousses. Et quand il a fait quelque chose de bien, ce sont les siens qui lui sont tombés dessus pour le punir de la plus atroce des façons ! Combien de temps va durer notre enfer sur cette Cité Pirate ? soupira le petit ingénieur binoclard.

- Tant que ces deux-là pourront tirer quelque chose de toi, et que ma musique les distraira. Ça pourrait bien ne pas être demain, surtout te concernant. A quoi es-tu occupé ?

- Grudge veut monter une flottille pour aller récupérer les mines de carcinium…

Toshiro fit la grimace.

- Je ne devrais pas accéder à ses demandes, mais je suis lâche… J'ai trop peur de ce qu'il me ferait… Ma peau ne vaut pas grand-chose ici, mais j'y tiens !

- Réflexe de survie, tu n'es pas lâche, murmura la Jurassienne qui n'avait cessé de jouer.

Les sons en provenance du lit rond diminuant d'intensité et s'espaçant, Toshiro repartit rapidement vers son ordinateur.

- Alors ces plans ! ? aboya Lothar en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son amant et ne jugeant pas utile de se couvrir pour s'approcher de la table du petit ingénieur binoclard.

- J'ai plus de mal à créer des vaisseaux clones qu'un modèle original, grinça Toshiro les yeux rivés sur son écran. Et puis…

- Quoi ! ?

- Et puis, je ne vois pas trop l'utilité de dessiner des plans si, entre autres, le carcinium n'arrive plus pour leur fabrication.

- Ça, ce ne sont vraiment pas tes oignons ! gronda le Roi des Pirates en balayant le petit ingénieur d'un revers de bras.

Toshiro tâtonna pour mettre la main sur ses lunettes et les replaça sur son nez.

- J'aime voir mes plans se transformer en réalité.

- Et moi, je n'en ai rien à battre ! éructa Lothar en cherchant des yeux un objet pour battre l'impudent.

Le tisonnier de la fausse cheminée semblant lui convenir, Lothar s'en saisit.

Toshiro se recroquevilla sur lui-même avec un petit couinement de terreur et Clio s'illumina, mais l'alcool n'en était nullement la cause et une onde d'énergie parut remplir la pièce bien que pas un souffle ne soit perceptible.

Mais traversant cette sorte de bulle d'énergie un trait de lumière frappa Lothar en plein ventre.

- Ça ne vaut pas le gravity saber, mais cela a son petit effet !

A genoux, les mains pressées sur son ventre mais ne pouvant empêcher le sang de jaillir sans discontinuer, Lothar leva les yeux sur son meurtrier.

- C'est impossible…

- Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé faire durer le plaisir, mais j'ai l'_Arcadia_ sur le départ ! laissa froidement tomber un grand Pirate balafré qui braqua à nouveau son pistolet pour l'achever d'un tir au milieu du front.

Et pivotant rapidement sur lui-même, il abattit Yogan qui avait bondi vers ses armes.

- Albator ! firent en chœur Clio et Toshiro, avec une joie sincère dans la voix.

- Toshiro, tu es le plus petit, va voir sous le lit, c'est là que Lothar dissimule toujours les armes qu'il préfère.

De fait, le petit ingénieur binoclard en ressortit avec le ceinturon soutenant le cosmogun et le gravity saber du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Nous partons vraiment ? souffla Toshiro.

- Oui, juste le temps de composer un message codé à la centrale de communications de Lothar. Ça va, vous deux ?

- Oui, et toi ?

- De mieux en mieux !

* * *

De leur côté, Skendar et Fulker, ayant fixé un bouclier d'invisibilité individuel à leur ceinture, s'étaient rendus au quai où était arrimé l'_Arcadia,_ grand fauve endormi, ses tourelles de canons menaçantes dans la pénombre de la gigantesque capsule qui l'abritait.

- Il faut absolument éviter de descendre, et même de neutraliser un garde, fit le capitaine de la Flotte terrestre dans son oreillette. Il suffirait d'un appel où il ne répondrait pas pour mettre la puce à l'oreille des Pirates ! Et nous ne devons pas être soupçonnés d'être dans la place avant le moment de l'ouverture du sas et donc de notre envol !

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Un souci, Fulker ?

- Et s'il faut quand même leur tirer dessus ?

- En ultime recours… Fulker, vous n'avez jamais tué qui que ce soit, c'est ça ! ?

- Je maîtrise très bien l'arme blanche, j'ai un nombre impressionnant de combats à mon actif, mais je n'ai jamais eu à prendre une, consciemment ou par accident.

- C'est votre vie qui est en jeu. Vous le ferez, si nécessaire. Mais pour cette opération, il est préférable qu'elle se finisse sans heurts !

- Des nouvelles d'Albator ?

- Silence radio. Suivez-moi, Fulker, on va se glisser derrière ces gardes, jusqu'au sas, et en forcer le code pour accéder à l'intérieur – en espérant que ça ne déclenche pas toutes les alarmes ! Mais il y a aura forcément des pare-feux de sécurité…

- Oh pour ça, je m'en charge. Je force les codes comme personne !

* * *

Toshiro eut un regard inquiet pour la porte derrière laquelle il n'y avait désormais plus de bruit, quasiment.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

- Ils ont renoncé à la défoncer. Ils vont donc la forcer – soit la faire sauter, soit l'ouvrir comme une boîte de conserve, ce ne sont pas les options qui manquent, marmonna Albator entre ses dents tout en pianotant sur le clavier de communication devant lui.

- Tu as leur Roi, et son amant, eux aussi ne feront ni une ni deux et nous tireront comme des lapins, remarqua Clio.

- Le message est parti. Je n'ai plus qu'à me connecter à l'antenne de téléportation de l'_Arcadia_ pour qu'elle nous amène à bord. Tu es sûr qu'elle va reconnaître nos signaux, Toshiro ?

- Entre nos codes d'identification, ça va aller tout seul.

- J'espère que tu as tout bien bidouillé, je ne voudrais pas me retrouver en particules dispersées dans l'espace !

Mais ce fut sans hésitation qu'il abaissa le levier d'activation du système.

Comme des pétales, les sas de la capsule d'arrimage où se trouvait l'_Arcadia_ s'ouvrirent sur les étoiles.

La plateforme du quai s'éleva avant de s'arrêter pour lui permettre d'allumer ses réacteurs.

- Ça canarde sec, remarqua Skendar. Les tourelles anti-aériennes ne lésinent pas sur les munitions… et nous n'en avons pas une seule !

- Et les vaisseaux de protection de la Cité ne vont pas tarder à nous avoir dans leurs angles de tir, siffla Albator, une main sur la grande barre de bois. Toshiro ! ?

- Lothar Grudge a fait remettre le cuirassé en état, hormis pour son armement, et il dispose désormais d'un nouveau bouclier externe ovoïde. Une fois activé, en vol, nous ne risquerons plus rien !

Propulsé par ses réacteurs, l'_Arcadia_ se retrouva dans la mer d'étoiles, les tirs Pirates arrêtés par son bouclier.

En un saut spatio-temporel, il disparut.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

A grands pas, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ était rentré dans la salle du Grand Ordinateur.

- Toshiro, qu'as-tu donc fait à mon cuirassé ? ! siffla-t-il.

- Je l'ai amélioré, tout comme j'avais apporté quelques rectifications à Analyzer. Et il semble que tous mes systèmes ont paru presque d'origine aux techniciens de Lothar Grudge qui l'ont remis en état par les combats. Il faut dire que mes rafistolages pouvaient passer pour des « pansements » successifs au fil des années sur la carcasse d'origine.

- Mais, ainsi coller au travail de création, ça n'a pas dû être mince affaire ! protesta Albator.

- Au contraire, assura Toshiro. Le Toshiro Oyama d'un autre siècle a bien bâti cet _Arcadia_ depuis le premier boulon pour son Albator ! Je ne pouvais que me retrouver dans son œuvre ! Je t'assure, Albator, ce fut comme enfiler des chaussons !

Une ombre, presque mélancolique passa sur le visage d'Albator.

- Il faudra que tu me fournisses une copie des fichiers mémoires que tu as récupérés de l'ordinateur quand tu l'as réinitialisé. S'il te plaît.

- Ils sont déjà dans tes bases mémorielles personnelles, tu n'auras qu'à te connecter via un de tes ordinateurs.

- Merci.

Le petit ingénieur binoclard eut alors un sourire qui parut lui dévorer la moitié du visage, faisant presque jaillir toutes ses dents.

- Mais, il aurait suffi de quelques mois pour transformer un Pirate sanguinaire en un jeune homme bien sous tous rapports poli et tout ? ! gloussa-t-il.

- Je suis les deux. Mon défi est désormais de revenir vers le garçon de bonne famille, tout en gardant mes instincts de survie de Pirate.

- Mélange détonnant… Le résultat m'inquiète un peu.

- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix, c'est ainsi…

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Comme si tu pouvais y comprendre quelque chose ! glapit Albator dans un sursaut de rébellion orgueilleuse, et de tourner les talons.

Toshiro le suivit du regard.

« Un cheval fou, à peine dompté. Je crains d'avoir raison : le résultat pourrait être explosif, autant pour le dompteur que pour celui qui sera en face ! ».

* * *

C'était toujours avec des questions qu'Albator était revenu à ses appartements où, enfin détendue, une Jurassienne jouait de la harpe.

- Tu as suffisamment bu ?

- Lothar ne fournissait que de quoi me maintenir en vie. Il aimait ma musique, ce fut sa faiblesse et ma chance.

- Et il se régalait de savoir que deux prisonniers devenus importants pour moi, étaient ses jouets, compléta le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Oui, ça aussi. Même une non-télépathe l'aurait compris, dû sourire Clio en dépit de son absence de bouche.

Elle posa la harpe sur un trépied à côté d'elle.

- Toshiro et moi, nous vous avons cru mort ! Les informations que Lothar Grudge avaient reçues, avant la prise des mines de carcinium par des escadres de la Flotte terrestre. Comment avez-vous pu tenir si longtemps ? !

- Je l'ignore. Chaque heure de gagnée, c'était tout ce qui comptait. J'étais loin d'imaginer que mon père venait me chercher !

- Vraiment ?

- Il est mon père, il devait s'accrocher à l'espoir. Mais, de là à prendre d'assaut cette Mine !

La Jurassienne lui désigna un siège et déposa un verre devant lui.

- Du red bourbon, Toshiro avait bien planqué les caisses à bord, les sbires de Lothar Grudge ne les ont jamais trouvées ! Et bien que la discussion ait soudain bifurqué, tu étais venu dans un tout autre but ! Je t'écoute.

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ reposa son verre sans y avoir touché, posant sur sa frêle interlocutrice un regard mêlé de respect… et d'appréhensions.

- Au moment où la téléportation m'a matérialisé dans la chambre de Lothar et de Yogan, je t'ai vue… Tu étais si lumineuse, si puissante. Que t'apprêtais-tu à faire ? Que pouvais-tu faire ?

- En quoi est-ce important, maintenant ?

- Je dois savoir si tu peux recommencer, ici, contre nous, contre le futur équipage ?

- Même si ça ne devait être que mon dernier acte, les gardes et hommes de Lothar Grudge devant débouler comme ils l'ont fait quand nous étions retranchés dans la salle de la centrale de communications, j'étais sur le point de balayer toute la pièce d'une énergie destructrice ciblée qui aurait réduit Lothar et Grudge à l'état de poussière. J'aurais sauvé Toshiro, mais même si j'aurais encore pu projeter quelques salves destructrices, nous aurions fini sous les tirs Pirates dans les minutes suivantes.

Clio se leva, fit quelques pas.

- Jamais je n'userai de ce pouvoir ici, contre vous, tous. Je n'y recours que pour mes amis. Sous tes dehors de prime à bord rugueux, bougons, m'as permis d'être près de ton cœur en toute amitié. Je suis à jamais auprès de toi et je te servirai jusqu'à ton dernier souffle, puisque ma longévité fait que je te survivrai.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on s'occupe de moi !

- Et moi, je ne le ferais pas si cela ne me faisait plaisir et me permettait d'honorer un ami sincère.

- Merci, fut alors tout ce qu'Albator trouva à dire, vidant alors son godet cul-sec !

* * *

Au soir, cela avait été Skendar qui était venu à l'appartement du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, Clio se retirant aussitôt respectueusement dans sa chambre.

- J'ai vu ton plan de vol, Albator, nous retournons vers la Terre.

- Tu en doutais ? J'ai une proposition à accepter. Mais nous aurons une halte à effectuer.

- Où cela ?

- Au Marché de Torguèse !

- Quoi ? !

- C'est ainsi !

- Pourquoi, alors ?

- J'ai un équipage à réembaucher !


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

Sous bouclier d'invisibilité, l'_Arcadia_ avait mis à l'arrêt à quelques milliers de galactokilomètres de la station spatiale du Marché de Torguèse.

Venu sur la passerelle, Skendar s'était approché de son fils, autant drapé dans le silence que dans sa cape de suie.

- Torguèse, un nid à Pirates ! Encore plus que dans les bases des flottes de défense, ton avis de recherche est placardé tout partout. Et là il s'agit d'un avis de mort et non de capture ! Si tu y apparais… Albator, non !

- J'ai mon plan, rétorqua sèchement ce dernier, sans sembler bouger d'un muscle, bras croisés, fixant la station où il devait se rendre.

- Mais encore ?

- Je n'ai pas à faire part de toutes mes intentions au premier venu !

- Je suis ton père ! gronda Skendar.

- Tu es un Militaire de la Flotte et moi encore un Pirate. Je ne peux compter que sur moi-même, pour quelques temps encore. Ensuite, j'aurai, peut-être cette nouvelle vie que tu souhaites pour moi, mais à laquelle je ne souscris qu'à réticence car je n'ai aucune autre alternative… Et je veux continuer à sillonner la mer d'étoiles.

- Qu'espères-tu trouver, là-bas ? insista Skendar.

- Mais, ce pour quoi j'ai lancé un message : mon équipage !

- Et il sera là ?

- Plusieurs d'entre eux, j'espère.

- Mais, comment ?

- Chaque vaisseau a son signal, chaque capitaine a son canal de diffusion civil. Et donc, un message transmis en un lieu précis, en des termes connus des seuls initiés, peut les toucher.

- Un code que nous n'avons jamais pu déchiffrer, parut râler Skendar.

- Et que ton état-major ne compte pas sur moi pour le divulguer, pour la part que je connais à mon unique niveau. Je cède mes services mais je ne vends pas mon passé tout en jurant de ne plus recourir à ces moyens mis à ma disposition, justement ! Là, c'est une dernière fois, pour remplir mon engagement envers…

- Oui ?

- … envers moi-même, simplement ! Si j'arrive à faire un tant soit peu la paix avec mes doubles souvenirs, je pourrai recommencer à fonctionner, normalement, et même mieux. Mais j'ai encore besoin de temps.

- Je ne peux que te laisser celui du voyage de retour à Heiligenstadt. Ensuite, tout dépendra de mon état-major. Je ne puis rien de plus.

- Ca suffira.

Albator fit basculer son oreillette sur une autre fréquence interne.

- Tu as finalisé ma téléportation, Toshiro ?

- Oui, mais quatre fois – en comptant celle du retour – ça fait beaucoup en moins de dix jours.

- Mon corps s'y habituera, car il risque d'y en avoir bien d'autres à l'avenir, pour tous. Et, Toshiro, tiens-toi prêt à ramener trente-neuf autres personnes avec moi.

- J'ai tout préparé. Mais l'Antenne de Téléportation n'a jamais agi pour autant d'individus en une fois, je ne promets pas de ramener tout le monde…

- Je sais, tu me l'as déjà expliqué. Nous n'aurons que cette opportunité. J'y vais !

- Albator ! tenta une dernière fois son père.

- Et quel que soit le nombre de Marins ramenés à bord dans deux heures, décroche et rentre à ta base, que je sois là ou non. Le créneau de récupération de Toshiro qui surveille l'Antenne de Téléportation est effectivement très juste !

Skendar se racla la gorge.

- A tes ordres… capitaine.

* * *

Bien que venus le plus discrètement possible, il avait été au final assez difficile à trente-huit Marins de garder secret leur rassemblement dans une salle de conférence où aucun orateur sur les raffinements de tortures n'était attendu avant plusieurs jours.

Un échalas à la tignasse cendrée clairsemée, les yeux en amande, s'approcha du duo de commande qu'il avait toujours connu.

- Kréon, Maji, comment être sûr… de la sécurité, justement ? Le code, tous les Pirates sont forcément au courant !

L'ancien préposé radars et le responsable de la salle des machines de l'_Arcadia_ eurent un sourire identique.

- Juste, avant la fin, nous avons révélé la vérité à notre capitaine, sur notre double jeu. Nous avons mis cartes sur table, il nous a fait confiance. Et c'est ce jour-là que nous avons établi dans l'urgence un nouveau code de ralliement… Nous savions que la fin était proche, inévitable, mais nous avons tous survécus semble-t-il ! Et donc lui seul a pu émettre ce message de rassemblement. Il est tout près, il va venir nous chercher, il…

- Je suis là ! Désolé pour l'effet mélodramatique, mais nous ne disposons que d'une très petite fourchette de temps ! jeta Albator qui était apparu au milieu du groupe. On m'a suffisamment répété que l'opération était risquée et une première. En plus de votre code d'identification original, voici une balise de localisation, pour chacun d'entre vous. Fixez-la sur vous afin que l'Antenne puisse vous repérer avec un maximum de précision.

Après quelques instants, le chauve Kréon revint vers son capitaine.

- C'est fait.

- En ce cas, Toshiro, entame les téléportations, ordonna Albator dans son oreillette.

Les pics d'énergie inévitables, détectables, c'étaient plusieurs escadrons des unités de sécurité Pirates qui s'étaient dirigées vers la salle de conférence.

Mais, de son côté, Toshiro agissait avec efficacité et virtuosité, aussi en un temps record avait-il ramené à bord de l'_Arcadia_ presque tout le nouvel équipage.

- Plus qu'un voyage, gronda-t-il dans son oreillette tout en essuyant d'un revers de bras la sueur qui dégoulinait sur son visage.

- Les batteries d'énergie dévolue à l'Antenne sont presque vides, intervint le synthétiseur vocal du Grand Ordinateur.

- J'ai calculé au plus juste, mais ça suffira, assura Toshiro. Action, on rapatrie le dernier groupe et notre capitaine sinon tout cela n'aura servi à rien !

* * *

Skendar soupira de soulagement quand Albator franchit à nouveau les portes de la passerelle.

- Et maintenant ?

- Retour sur Terre… A la maison.


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

- En trente ans de navigation, je n'ai jamais vu ça ! J'en avais entendu parler, mais je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une énième légende galactopolaine !

- Ainsi, c'est donc lui, le fameux Galaxy Express 999.

- Tu l'avais déjà croisé ? questionna Skendar en se tournant ver le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Non, et pourtant moi aussi j'ai pas mal bourlingué… C'est lui qui nous a trouvé, je le parierais !

Le sémaphore du train clignota.

- On dirait que ça te concerne, fit Skendar. C'est toi que cette Maetel veut rencontrer ! Et elle, tu la connais ?

- Non…

* * *

La longue et fine jeune femme était tout de noir vêtue, le manteau mi-long, la capeline fermée par des pompons et une toque de fourrure était posée sur ses cheveux blonds qui l'enveloppait jusqu'aux chevilles.

- C'est vous, Maetel.

- Oui. Il était temps pour moi de vous rencontrer.

- Ah…

- Vous êtes prêt. J'ai toujours accompagné le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ au long de sa vie, ainsi que de celle de son rejeton.

Albator fronça les sourcils.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? sursauta-t-il en la menant à son appartement. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir suivi ma lignée depuis plusieurs générations ?

- Vous apprendrez à me connaître. Je serai là aux moments importants de votre vie, comme en ce jour où vous vous engagez sur la voie de vos ancêtres. Et pour répondre à votre question, sachez que l'éternité m'appartient.

Elle prit le verre qui lui avait été servi.

- Les cépages d'Heiligenstadt demeurent incomparables, fit-elle après avoir bu quelques gorgées.

- Mon père avait emporté quelques bouteilles à bord de la navette Militaire.

- Vous vous êtes retrouvés, j'en suis soulagée.

- Mais quel est le motif exact de votre visite, Maetel ?

- J'ai un cadeau à vous faire.

Elle désigna l'étui qu'elle avait amené avec elle.

- Ouvrez-le, je vous prie.

Albator s'exécuta.

- Mais, je les ai déjà…

- Non, celui qui fut votre Roi, n'a fait réaliser que des copies. Ceux-ci sont authentiques. Ils ont été forgés à Râ-Métal, j'y ai veillé en personne. Vous verrez, il n'y aura rien de comparable avec les pâles imitations dont vous usiez jusqu'ici.

Albator fit glisser son doigt sur le métal du cosmogun et du gravity saber.

- Je jurerais les sentir vibrer à mon contact, réagir…

- … vivre, compléta Maetel avec un petit sourire. Oui, ils ont toujours été destinés…

- … à ceux de ma lignée, j'ai bien compris ! C'est un très beau cadeau.

- Vous le méritez. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous le remettre.

La jeune femme se leva et vint auprès de lui qui avait glissé les nouvelles armes dans les étuis de son ceinturon.

- Elles sont plus lourdes que les précédentes, remarqua le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Ce métal ne connaît aucune comparaison, il est unique !

Maetel posa sa main sur le poignet du jeune homme.

- Mais ce cadeau n'est rien à côté de celui que porte la capitaine Salmanille Khurskonde ! glissa-t-elle.

- A parce ce que vous êtes au courant… s'étrangla Albator.

- Je sais tout de vous, assura paisiblement la lumineuse blonde. Ce petit garçon va venir au monde sous peu…

Maetel marqua un temps d'hésitation.

- Comment pensez-vous vous organiser, avec sa mère ?

- Quoi, vous ne voyez pas aussi mon avenir ? ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser le grand Pirate balafré.

- Si… Mais comme avec vous, les Mortels, il est en constant remaniement ! Salmanille et vous avez passé une nuit inoubliable. Je dirais même qu'il ne pouvait y avoir meilleure extase que l'anonymat de vos personnes. En revanche, ni elle ni vous n'aviez prévu… Et cet enfant est sur le point de naître !

Bien que le sujet soit infiniment personnel, qu'il n'ait en fait aucune envie d'en parler, avec une parfaite inconnue de surcroît, Albator s'entendit néanmoins répondre machinalement.

- Le Pirate et la Militaire n'avaient guère de chance de pouvoir s'entendre, c'était même totalement impossible, la Flotte nous aurait impitoyablement séparés. Mais qui sait, peut-être que le corsaire… Il faudrait déjà que nous apprenions à nous connaître, enfin, si ça l'intéresse. Je ne sais pas du tout où nous en sommes, si nous sommes seulement quelque part ! Il y a ce bébé qui nous unit, mais rien ne dit qu'il y a quelque chose pour nous…

- Et, avez-vous déjà une idée dont il se prénommera ?

- Alhannis !

* * *

Skendar avait soigneusement examiné le gravity saber.

- Cette arme est une pure merveille, sans le moindre défaut, parfaitement équilibrée, et son genre est aussi surprenant que mortel. Cette Maetel ne s'est vraiment pas fichue de toi !

- Un modèle unique, mais c'est pour la façon dont je l'ai reçue qu'elle me sera précieuse.

- J'imagine bien. Bien qu'elles aient été redoutables, les armes que t'avait fournies Lothar Grudge ressemblent désormais à de la pacotille.

Skendar recula d'un pas, faillit tomber quand une boule rousse lui passa entre les jambes.

- Satanée bestiole, toujours là où il ne faut pas.

Il éternua dans la foulée.

- En plus, elle a ravivé toutes mes allergies.

Fort peu charitablement Albator éclata de rire alors qu'un grand oiseau noir avait quitté son perchoir pour venir se poser sur son épaule.

- Pourquoi les as-tu embarqués, ces deux-là ? La téléportation n'était prévue que pour trois personnes !

- La téléportation n'a pas remarqué le léger surplus de matière. Quant à eux, ils sont symboliques.

- A quel propos ?

- C'est quand Toshiro m'a rapporté avoir été enfermé avec eux à bord du cargo pour les mines et, parce que je les avais vus auprès de Lothar, que j'ai commencé à croire à son implication dans leur enlèvement. Et tout est finalement parti de là, mon revirement vis-à-vis des Pirates et le début de notre amitié. Alors ils ne me quitteront plus !

- Je comprends, assura Skendar avec un sourire.

Tout en caressant le long bec jaune du corback, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ conserva le regard sur la petite planète bleue qui grossissait de plus en plus.


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

Cette fois, refusant de transiger, c'était dans sa tenue de Pirate de sinistre réputation que le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ s'était rendu au siège de l'état-major de la Flotte terrestre.

Et, effectivement, il n'était pas passé inaperçu ! Mais faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, les Militaires, de celui en service actif à celui chargé du suivi administratif, tous n'avaient pu que s'écarter du passage !

Elle-même désagréablement impressionnée, Véhale Nhoor réfréna néanmoins immédiatement ses sentiments, forte des étoiles à ses épaulettes et à ses manches, ainsi que de la dizaine de soldats disposés de part et d'autre de sa table de travail.

Et comme son interlocuteur borgne et balafré attendait poliment qu'elle prenne la parole, elle opta pour une approche en biais.

- Effectivement, je n'aurais jamais le jeune Ilian à qui j'ai remis son insigne de capitaine ! fit-elle en lui désignant un siège.

- Le temps fait toujours son œuvre, se contenta de répondre Albator.

- Etes-vous bien décidé à œuvrer désormais pour nous ?

- Si vous acceptez les conditions que j'ai posées de mon côté, fit froidement le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Elles ont été jugées recevables, informa la générale de la Flotte, à son soulagement. Vous ne dépendrez d'aucune autorité, juste à référer à moi le cas échéant. Nos vaisseaux ne vous pourchasseront plus, vous aurez libre accès à tous les lieux et zones spatiales où vous voudrez vous rendre. Et vous aurez à solutionner les éventuels problèmes qui s'offriront à vous, à répondre aux SOS de nos appareils et à atomiser tous les Pirates que vous croiserez. Cette liberté vous suffit-elle ?

- Je volerai et j'agirai donc selon mes envies, la grande majorité du temps. Et je veillerai à suivre les valeurs de la Flotte, comme je m'y étais engagé il y a cinq ans.

- Et vos membres d'équipage ? Ils vous suivent bien ?

- Ils savaient être des parias au sein du monde Pirates dès l'instant où ils ont choisi de se battre à mes côtés quand la mutinerie a éclaté. Ils étaient dispersés sur d'autres vaisseaux et les ont désertés pour me rejoindre. Ils ont donc accepté de me suivre dans ce changement de vie. Je vous ai apporté le document officiel, que tous ont signé.

- Et mes techniciens doivent avoir accès à l'_Arcadia_ afin de s'assurer qu'il n'est pas piégé, d'où le fait que je vous ai fait vous arrimer à un dock extérieur et mobile du chantier naval.

- Pas de souci. Mais mon ingénieur en chef, Oyama veillera à ce qu'il n'y a pas d'intrusion de nos systèmes de sécurité, mais il vous en donnera l'accès.

- Je vois que nous nous entendons sur tous les points, conclut la générale de la Flotte. Nous verrons si ça peut se poursuivre dans la pratique et le futur.

- Je n'aime guère les brides, encore moins les mors, il vous faudra avoir la main légère, prévint Albator.

- Je sais dompter les étalons sauvages, n'ayez crainte, je saurai avoir le doigté et la fermeté nécessaires. Je ne vous retiens plus, corsaire.

Le sourire du pirate s'accentua, sarcastique.

- Non, vous n'avez absolument aucune idée du monstre à qui vous venez d'accorder une quasi-totale légitimité ! A bientôt, générale.

Sur le seuil du bureau, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ se retourna.

- Et pour mon père, pour le fond réel de son plan d'attaque des mines de carcinium ? Que va-t-il lui arriver ?

- Il sera sanctionné, le moment venu.

Le regard de la générale devint dur comme la pierre.

- Et transmettez-lui un message : il a intérêt à n'avoir rien fait de plus, pour vous, sinon il ne remettra jamais plus les pieds sur la passerelle d'un cuirassé Militaire, ni même une barge de transport !

- Il n'a fait que ce qu'il estimait nécessaire pour son enfant.

Et, Véhale Nhoor la première, tous au siège de l'état-major furent soulagés de le voir quitter les lieux !

Sur les marches du château familial, Skendar semblait trépigner d'impatience.

- Ne me dis pas que tu m'attendais pour le résumé de l'entrevue, je ne te croirai pas !

- J'ai eu un appel des Khurskonde. Le travail a commencé !

- Quel travail ? Tu m'as dit que Salmanille avait été mise au repos complet !

Il eut un gloussement, captant le sourire ironique de son père.

- Oui, ce travail-là, évidemment ! En revanche, je ne suis pas sûr d'être le bienvenu…

- La ferme ! intima Skendar. Prend ta brosse à dents, j'ai fait préparer le jet pour que nous allions à Innsbruck. Avant ce soir, tu tiendras ton fils entre tes bras !


	24. Chapter 24

**24.**

Le domaine des Khurskonde se trouvait en fait à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres d'Innsbruck, qui abritait le seul aéroport de lignes intérieures de la région, et le reste du trajet s'était fait en taxi.

En dernière étape du voyage, le véhicule avait traversé un joli village pittoresque aux maisons blanches, très fleuri, mais à la population qui semblait sur les dents et qui sans doute n'avait pas été loin de demander un contrôle d'identité !

- Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? Le savez-vous ? demanda un Albator qui était revenu aux vêtements civils, au chauffeur.

- Et comment, Tilgrath est mon village ! Odon « l'Odieux » Khurskonde a fait interdire la chasse, ou le braconnage si vous préférez, sur tout le territoire, vu qu'il en est le baron ! Et comme il finance ses fastueuses fêtes en nous rackettant, quasi, c'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. L'insurrection est en bonne voie, je vous le prédits, messieurs. En fait, quelles que soient les raisons pour lesquelles vous venez visiter les Khurskonde, vous ne pouviez pas choisir plus mauvais moment ! Si j'en crois les signes, les miens ne vont pas tarder à marcher sur le petit castel !

- Ils ne peuvent pas, se récria Skendar, il y a là une femme en train d'accoucher !

- Je crains que ça ne les retienne pas en regard de leurs propres familles véritablement rançonnées et crevant la dalle.

- Ce n'est pas assez cliché comme situation ? remarqua Albator.

- C'est la réalité, corrigea, un peu sèchement le chauffeur. Je connais ceux au sein desquels j'ai grandi avant d'aller à Innsbruck car ici il n'y avait pas moyen de gagner sa vie, sauf en léchant les bottes de L'Odieux, ils ont espéré longtemps un changement, mais ce fut uniquement en pire. Une fois lâchés, rien ne les arrêtera… Je devrais vous ramener à Innsbruck ! Vous n'êtes que de passage, mais les villageois ne feront aucune différence, une fois lancé. Lors de mon dernier week-end ici, j'ai compris que la poudrière allait exploser… Ce si bel endroit va être mis à feu et à sang…

- En ce cas, déposez-nous vite au castel ! intima Albator d'une voix claquant comme un fouet.

* * *

Reparti sur les chapeaux de roues, le taxi avait laissé Albator et Skendar devant l'arche de pierre du castel des Khurskonde où un majordome un peu débraillé et catastrophé les avait accueillis.

- Vous ne pouviez pas plus mal tomber…

- On nous l'a déjà dit !

- Le village se soulève, il semble que des rangs se soient formés. Les postes d'observation entre lui et le castel ne relaient que des infos affolantes.

- Il me semble le constater, grinça le grand brun balafré. Où est votre, jeune, maîtresse ? Le bébé ?

- Le petit Alhannis est né sans soucis ni complications, il y a deux heures de cela. La mère et l'enfant se portent bien.

- Que fait Odon ? interrogea pour sa part Skendar.

- Il organise l'évacuation. Mais si les souterrains permettront à la famille de mon maître de se mettre en sécurité, dans la vision la plus optimiste des choses, ils devront tous se tenir coi sous les puits… Et un nouveau-né, ça pleure…

- Que voulez-vous dire ? ! s'insurgea Albator en foudroyant le malheureux majordome de son unique œil. Il n'est tout de même pas envisagé de le… ! ?

- Non, pas un instant, monsieur. Mais il devra partir dans une autre direction, ailleurs. Et là, mon maître ne sait que faire…

- Puis-je voir Mlle Salmanille ? pria Albator en se calmant. Je suis… un ami.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, mais puisque vous êtes là… Suivez-moi, je vous précède, messieurs.

Dans le lit, Salmanille se redressa légèrement, ses parents quittant la chambre.

Skendar demeura en retrait, Albator seul s'approchant.

- Je suis soulagé que tout se soit bien passé pour toi… J'ai appris que toi et le bébé alliez bien… Je sais que je ne peux revendiquer aucun droit… Mais, je pourrais, au moins, le voir ?

- Pauvre benêt, fit Skendar qui s'était dirigé vers un berceau de verre. Il est là, le petit « souvenir » de la folle nuit de mon anniversaire !

Albator s'approcha.

- Prends-le, fit Salmanille.

- Je vais le casser !

- Regarde, sourit Skendar en prenant délicatement le petit corps fragile, bien emmailloté, endormi. Maintenant, ouvre tes mains, je vais le déposer.

Albator tressaillit jusqu'au fond de la moelle, son fils entre les bras, chaud et doux, tellement innocent, tellement rassurant.

- Il est magnifique, Salmanille !

- Normal, c'est ton fils. Mais, je suppose que tu sais, pour la situation. Nous nous apprêtons à fuir par les souterrains.

- Mais, comment… ?

- La Mécanoïde sage-femme me portera. Une fois en sécurité, je recevrai les soins nécessaires à mon état… Mais…

- Mais je ne sais que faire pour Alhannis, jeta Odon Khurskonde en faisant irruption dans la chambre, la rapetissant de sa stature de géant ! Il y a bien un hélicoptère sur le toit de l'autre aile…

- Où est le problème ? siffla Albator.

- Une partie du personnel nous accompagne pour nous protéger, une autre couvre notre fuite en faisant opposition aux assassins en puissance venus du village. Il ne reste que le pilote de l'hélicoptère, mais il ne peut à la fois voler et s'occuper d'un nouveau-né !

Albator se tourna vers son père.

- Tu as la même idée que moi ?

- Depuis quasiment notre arrivée. Et je comptais sur l'hélicoptère des Khurskonde !

- A quoi pensez-vous donc ? ! s'affolèrent d'une voix Salmanille et son père.

Albator revint vers le lit de la toute fraîche accouchée.

- J'emmène Alhannis. Je le ramène à Heiligenstadt. On prendra soin de lui. Ta famille et toi nous rejoindrez dès que possible. Nous avons assez de personnel au château pour prendre soin de lui.

- Mais je ne veux pas laisser mon fils ! glapit Salmanille en s'agitant. Même à toi !

- Si tu veux le sauver, je suis sa seule chance. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me servirai pas de lui comme otage, ou autre moyen de pression. Tu es sa mère. Là, je veux juste le sauver, et toi aussi !

- Partez vite, intima Odon. Je vais vous faire donner tout le petit matériel pour prendre soin de mon petit-fils : biberons, langes, lingettes, lotions…

Salmanille s'appuya à ses oreillers, pâle, épuisée, à peine consciente, ressentant soudain l'épuisement d'un accouchement qui avait été rapide mais éprouvant !

- Albator…

- Oui ?

- Enveloppe Alhannis dans mon peignoir, qu'il sente mon odeur, qu'il y ait un peu de moi avec lui…

- Je t'en donne ma parole !

Son fils contre lui, Albator et son père se dirigèrent vers les toits et l'hélicoptère pour l'emmener en sécurité.

* * *

Dans l'hélicoptère, Albator écarta légèrement l'étoffe duveteuse du peignoir rose bonbon. Le nouveau-né dormait toujours à poings fermés.

- Bonjour, Alhannis, je suis ton papa !


	25. Chapter 25

**25.**

Désagréablement surpris par la tête que tirait son fils en venant s'attabler pour le petit-déjeuner, Skendar préféra néanmoins mettre des gants, connaissant et devinant l'animal prêt à mordre !

- Quel est le souci, ou les soucis, Albator ?

- Alhannis…

- C'est un merveilleux petit bout.

- Ouais, Si on enlève de l'équation « petit ange » le fait qu'il braille d'un bout à l'autre de la nuit ! Même la nounou ne comprend pas : il a ses biberons, il est changé, il a ses berceuses, on le cajole dans les bras quand il pleure… C'est un petit monstre, oui !

- Tout toi, à tes premiers jours ! gloussa Skendar.

- Quoi, moi ? Mais maman et toi m'avez toujours dit que j'avais été un bébé modèle !

- Nous avons menti… Tu as été infernal. Et comme nous avions commis la faiblesse que ton berceau soit près de notre lit…

- Je pense que je vais ordonner que celui d'Alhannis soit installé dans les caves !

- Comme si tu le pensais un seul instant ! Tout comme pour moi à l'époque, trois kilos et demi d'amour ont fait fondre ton cœur !

- J'avoue… fit Albator en finissant ses œufs et en s'attaquant à une pile de toasts qu'il garnissait au fur et à mesure.

Il reposa ses couverts.

- Des nouvelles des Khurskonde ?

- Aucune… Le castel a été réduit en cendres, les souterrains incendiés avec des accélérant et donc si corps il y a eu ils ont été réduits en poussière… Et si les forces de l'ordre ont ramené la paix à Tilgarth, cette région demeure une bombe ! On recherche les Khurskonde, pour les mettre en sécurité, pour les juger aussi.

- Mais, Odon était un ami à toi ! protesta le grand brun balafré.

- Une relation plutôt. Ce que j'ai découvert lors de notre visite éclair, je ne connaissais pas L'Odieux… Sa façon de régir son domaine est à l'opposé des miennes. Je suis néanmoins opposé à ce genre de justice sur le vif, je dirais.

Skendar jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au jeune homme qui reposait sa tasse de café et qui en retour lui lançait un regard acéré.

- Je sais que tu as fait ouvrir une fréquence de communication spéciale pour les Khurskonde, qu'elle le restera jusqu'à ce qu'on sache pour leur sort. Mais ni toi ni mi ne pourrons demeurer ici encore bien longtemps… La sanction de la générale Nhoor ?

- Toujours rien…

Skendar fit la grimace.

- Je la soupçonne de faire enquêter sur mes agissements. Elle ne peut que songer que je t'ai aidé, à ma façon, depuis l'instant du duel où je t'ai reconnu… Une fois le dossier bouclé, alors seulement la sentence tombera. Et toi, des nouvelles ?

- Je pense aller chevaucher ce matin. Je prends Phœnix !

- Et reviens à temps pour te doucher et être frais comme une rose pour le dîner, les Erelheim sont conviés !

- Cousine Bérylle, je ne l'ai plus revue depuis la soirée de ton anniversaire… J'ignorais que tu l'avais envoyée, me distraire, et je ne sais d'elle que ce que j'ai gardé de ce bref échange… Plus le temps passe, plus il y a cette nouvelle vie, plus ce passé oublié me pèse et me handicape comme des kilos de plomb dans une selle avant le départ d'une course hippique ! Eux savent qui je suis… Et moi je ne me souviens de rien d'eux… J'en ai marre, ça suffit, je ne joue plus ! Passe ton temps avec eux si ça te chante, moi je pars chevaucher avec Phœnix !

- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi revenir entre midi et quinze heures car Alhannis va réclamer son deuxième biberon de la journée puisqu'il a pris le sien à huit heures et demie !

Une ombre douce passa sur le visage aux trois-quarts mangé de tignasse couleur de caramel d'Albator.

- Je serai là ! Mais tes Erelheim, ils peuvent s'asseoir sur ma présence au déjeuner !

Skendar rit doucement alors que le jeune homme quittait la salle à manger.

« En coup de vent, comme d'hab. Oui, tu es un courant d'air ! ».

Il soupira.

« Mais, sous très peu, tu vas effectivement t'envoler, loin, et je ne pourrai plus te suivre et te protéger comme j'avais réappris à le faire ! Tu vas me manquer, mon petit, tu vas me manquer à en crever ! Et vu que les enquêtes de Nhoor aboutissent toujours, je vais déguster… Que va-t-il donc advenir du tout petit Alhannis en notre absence à tous les deux, sa mère disparue ?… ».

* * *

Phœnix, l'étalon à la robe rousse filait à vives foulées sur le terre du domaine, son cavalier continuant néanmoins de le talonner et, pour la première fois, de lui enfoncer ses éperons dans les flancs, à sang.

- Encore, Phœnix, encore ! Emmène-moi loin, de toute ta vitesse !

Le cheval, hennit, de douleur et Albator tira violemment sur les rênes, le faisant presque piler net.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Phœnix… Je ne me suis pas rendu compte… Je t'ai fait si mal… Rentrons, à ton pas…

Sensible à l'intonation des mots, aux caresses sur son encolure et ses épaules, Phœnix agita les oreilles, tournant la tête vers celui qui venait de le tourmenter.

- Rentrons à ton box, Phœnix, je vais te soigner. Mais je peux déjà peut-être faire quelque chose pour toi…

Sautant à terre, Albator observa son environnement et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines.

- Je me souviens des herbes qui peuvent apaiser le feu de tes blessures !

* * *

Dans la salle à manger d'or, Skendar et ses invités allaient être servis par le premier plat du menu à sept services quand un jeune homme vêtu de blanc, la cravate au nœud parfait violet pâle, prit sa place à la table.

- Alhannis a bu son biberon. Et moi aussi, j'ai très faim ! Oncle Thysg, cousine Bérylle, je suis Albator !


	26. Chapter 26

**26.**

Du bout des doigts, Bérylle caressa le duvet roux qui couvrait le crâne du nouveau-né qui ouvrait de grandes prunelles bleu marine sur la vie.

- Il est magnifique.

- Il a pris cent quatre-vingt-neuf grammes !

- Toujours aucune nouvelle de sa mère et de ta belle-famille ?

- Non… Ils doivent tous se terrer vu que s'ils réapparaissent, ils seront emprisonnés. Enfin surtout Odon, au vu de toutes les plaintes concernant la gestion impitoyable de son domaine et toutes les règles du respect humain bafouées ! Ils doivent quitter le pays, voire la planète, vu le mandat d'arrêt intergalactique, et gagner une zone neutre. Je pense que ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'ils reprendront contact.

Assis dans un fauteuil, faisant bouger doucement la nacelle du berceau du bout de sa bottine, Albator eut un petit rire.

- Mais inutile de parler de « belle-famille », Odon, sa femme et les deux frères de Salmanille ignorent que je suis le père !

Bérylle sursauta.

- Ils ne savent pas ! ? Pourtant, ils n'ont pas hésité à te confier le nourrisson !

- C'est à Skendar qu'ils l'ont remis. Et puis, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix.

- Vous avez fui sans encombres ?

- L'hélicoptère est parti dans la direction opposée des assaillants. Il a ensuite opéré une grande boucle pour revenir vers l'aéroport. Alhannis s'est réveillé dans le jet, pour son biberon, et depuis il n'arrête pas de pleurer…

- Sa mère ne peut que cruellement lui manquer, remarqua Bérylle.

- Et il ne sait bien évidemment rien de moi. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il va lui falloir apprendre à me connaître.

La jeune femme frémit à nouveau.

- Heu, ce n'est pas ce que je devine, là… ? Tu envisages de l'emmener avec toi sur un cuirassé Pirate !

- Corsaire, rectifia son cousin.

- Ca revient au même, décréta-t-elle. C'est très dangereux !

- Le vaisseau et son équipage sont suffisamment armés que pour le protéger, assura le jeune homme.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, tu le sais très bien ! Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux qu'il reste ici, au château ?

Le regard d'Albator étincela.

- Alhannis n'a déjà plus sa mère, temporairement. Je ne vais pas en plus le priver de son père.

- Et est-ce que ledit père est qualifié pour s'occuper d'un bébé ? grommela Bérylle. Je doute que tu en aies cotôyé d'autres auparavant ! Et tu as un vaisseau à commander !

- Ce sera une question d'organisation. Je ne laisse pas Alhannis ici, un point c'est tout !

- Mais, si ton père est mis à pied pour être venu en aide au Pirate que tu étais, il saura bien mieux que toi prendre soin d'Alhannis !

- Pour une suspension prolongée, il faudrait que les enquêteurs de Nhoor sachent pour le Caisson et ma première convalescence ici… Et il n'y a que vous deux et Salmanille qui pouvez le vendre.

- Papa et moi avons été interrogés. Nous n'avons bien évidemment rien dit, avoua alors la jeune femme. Mais si les enquêteurs de la Flotte poussent leurs investigations, et ils le feront sans doute, ils pourraient montrer ta photo aux invités de Skendar… Et là, je crains le pire.

- C'est tout à fait possible, admit Albator, sombre. Il a été prêt à subir les conséquences de ses actes au moment où il a accédé à la requête de Clio. Et bien qu'il l'ait fait pour son fils, personne dans la Flotte ne comprendrait que la générale passe l'éponge – mais pas plus non plus qu'on ne tolèrerait son renvoi !

- Je vois. Vous êtes deux bien mêmes caractères, commenta Béryle, inquiète et admirative à la fois. Dire qu'Ilian n'aurait jamais traversé en-dehors des clous, et toi, tu…

- Je suis devenu adulte, Bérylle, tout simplement et dans la douleur.

Elle passa son bras sous le sien, posant la tête contre son épaule.

- Je suis tellement contente de te retrouver, et apaisé aussi.

- Ma petite perle.

Bérylle leva brusquement les yeux sur le jeune homme.

- Tu te souviens que tu m'appelais ainsi, avant ? !

- Oui.

* * *

Skendar était venu retrouver son fils dans la serre des viviers.

- Ce que Bérylle m'a dit… ! ?

- Oui. Mais ce ne sont que des flashs, des bribes de souvenirs.

- Tu en as parlé avec le psy ?

- Il avance qu'au vu de la cruauté des sévices qui m'ont été infligé, mon esprit à refusé ce présent pour se préserver, et il s'est vu contraint de se raccrocher au passé pour ne pas sombrer donc.

- Tu veux me faire comprendre que « grâce » aux traitements de Lothar Grudge, une brèche s'est ouverte dans ta mémoire.

Albator inclina positivement la tête.

- C'est son explication en tout cas.

- Je m'en réjouis, assura Skendar, mais je n'irai pas jusqu'à remercier ce sadique !

Et Albator apprécia que son père le serre dans ses bras, sachant qu'il était sur le point de repartir avec l'_Arcadia_ pour plusieurs mois.

* * *

Repu, Alhannis dormait à poings fermés et Albator avait pu prendre contact avec Toshiro.

- Alors, où en es-tu ? interrogea le corsaire balafré.

- Kei vient de rejoindre le bord. Elle s'est elle aussi penchée sur le travail des techniciens de la Flotte.

- Bonjour, capitaine, quel soulagement de te revoir ! lança la jeune femme blonde en apparaissant dans le champ de la caméra.

- Tu en as mis du temps à nous rejoindre. Moi aussi, je ne t'espérais plus ! Où étais-tu ?

- Sur un vaisseau cargo, le voyage ne comportait aucune escale pour me permettre de filer, et aucune navette intergalactique pour fuir et aller au point de ralliement au Marché de Torguèse, s'excusa-t-elle. J'ai bien été obligée d'attendre que nous parvenions à destination pour voler un appareil et effectuer des sauts spatio-temporels jusqu'ici. J'ai emmené avec moi une Mécanoïde cuisinière, son répertoire de recettes est infini et ses créateurs lui ont donné le physique de l'emploi : tout en rondeurs ! Avec elle, tu vas finir de te remplumer, tu en as besoin, ajouta la seconde de l'_Arcadia_

- Toujours prête à prendre soin de moi, toi, sourit Albator.

- Tu sais très bien que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, rougit imperceptiblement Kei.

- A peine de retour et tu recommences à me draguer ?

- Tu sais très bien que je n'oserais pas… J'aimerais, mais depuis toutes ses années, j'ai compris que tu ne ressentais rien pour moi.

- Je t'apprécie beaucoup.

- Je crois qu'elle voudrait plus, glissa Toshiro, ironique, ce qui fit que Kei devint rouge comme une pivoine et se détourna.

- Je ne commande pas à mes sentiments, s'excusa le corsaire balafré. Tu m'as manqué, ça devrait te faire plaisir.

- Oui, gloussa Kei, toujours le dos tourné !

Le sourire de Toshiro s'accentua alors qu'il clignait de l'œil à l'adresse du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Au jeu du chat et de la souris, vous devriez quand même un jour vous décider à faire le premier pas !

Albator rit doucement, amusé que le couffin d'Alhannis soit hors de vue du petit ingénieur binoclard et de sa seconde !

Il toussota pour ramener la discussion sur un thème plus sérieux.

- Fais-moi le point, Toshiro.

- Les révisions sont finies. Nous avons enfin pu nous arrimer au chantier naval lui-même pour quelques réparations et alignement de certains instruments sur ceux de la Flotte. Nous serons prêts à nous envoler dans quatre jours, comme prévu.

- Parfait…

Toshiro fronça les sourcils.

- Il y a un problème, Albator ?

- Kei, préviens Clio que nous aurons un passager supplémentaire, lança alors le corsaire à la crinière caramel.

- Quel genre de passager ? insista Toshiro, suspicieux.

- Un tout petit passager.


	27. Chapter 27

**27.**

A l'entrée de son maître dans l'écurie, Phoenix l'accueillit d'un hennissement.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas rancunier, toi, remarqua Albator en constatant avec plaisir les flancs bien cicatrisés de l'étalon. Je suis tellement désolé… Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais, peut-être que tu pourrais te transformer en cheval galactique !

Il flatta tendrement les naseaux chauds et doux de Phoenix qui lui donna quelques petits coups de tête contre l'épaule.

- On va bien prendre soin de toi, comme cela a été fait durant ces dernières années. Toi et moi nous nous reverrons dans quelques mois.

Prenant une brosse, il entra dans le box et dépoussiéra la robe rousse de l'étalon qui frémit de plaisir sous le soin.

Il terminait en lustrant les poils quand Skendar revint avec sa jument qu'il avait promenée au soleil pour la sécher après l'avoir lavée. Il ôta la couverture et la fit rentrer dans son box où elle alla directement plonger le nez dans sa mangeoire et se régaler de ses gélules reconstituées.

- Bonne promenade, papa ?

- Il fallait profiter de ce rayon de soleil, car avec ce temps déréglé, nous sommes repartis pour une longue période de tempêtes.

- Et nous partis, le château va retomber dans sa léthargie.

- Enfin, à présent, ce ne sera que pour mieux renaître ! Et dans quelques mois, tu seras de retour, avec Alhannis, et qui sait, sa mère ?

- Si seulement je savais où ils sont, j'irais les chercher ! ragea Albator.

Skendar posa rapidement la main sur l'épaule de son fils.

- Surtout garde-toi bien d'approcher des Khurskonde, quelle que soit la raison ! Déjà que Salmanille était là à la soirée de mon anniversaire et à celle tu as fait mine de débouler… Véhale Nhoor est loin d'être idiote, et elle sait compter, pour la venue au monde d'Alhannis. Le « père inconnu » pourrait ne plus l'être dans peu de temps ! Et je doute que tu sois prêt à le reconnaître.

- Ce serait mon vœu le plus cher, mais comme tu dis, ça ferait courir des risques à Salmanille, à sa carrière, et à Alhannis… Qui sait, plus tard, quand j'aurai acquis un peu de légitimité, peut-être que je pourrai…

- Oui, chaque chose en son temps. Ta tâche présente et primordiale est de retrouver ton honorabilité. Ce n'est pas gagné du tout ! Être un « mauvais », ça marque direct les esprits, pour longtemps et en profondeur ! Se racheter une respectabilité est beaucoup plus ardu, et dans le regard et l'attitude de ceux à qui tu auras affaire, il y aura toujours un soupçon de doute quant à ta probité !

- Je ne le sais que trop, marmonna Albator en rabattant le loquet du box. Et dire que j'étais fier de ma réputation de Pirate, ça m'ouvrait toutes les portes de notre monde et où que j'aille, j'avais toujours une place privilégiée. Et que Lothar Grudge ait fait de moi son petit protégé n'y était pas étranger. Je paie aujourd'hui tous ces égarements, ce parrainage Pirate…

- Ce Thanatos te l'a répété, on n'écope pas d'une charge qu'on ne peut supporter. Et te concernant, il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'une rédemption, tu reprends juste ta vie d'avant, différemment.

- Ces formules bateau, elles me gonflent prodigieusement ! gronda le grand brun balafré. A quelques heures près, j'y restais dans cette Cave ! Crois-moi, papa, Lothar avait bien veillé à ce que soit écrasé par cette charge !

- Et tu es là, et lui est mort, souligna judicieusement Skendar. Ton Lothar a grandement sous-estimé une donne de son plan : les liens familiaux et ceux de l'amitié. Car s'ils n'avaient été dispersés, tes fidèles seraient allés à ton secours, cette blonde Kei Yuki en premier ! Et toi, à peine remis, tu as été à celui de la Jurassienne et d'Oyama !

Skendar se frotta les mains.

- Je me douche, je me change. Tu me rejoins au salon rond, je vais faire demander du café et du gâteau aux noix et à la crème !

- Je dois d'abord appeler Kei.

- Et n'oublie pas le biberon d'Alhannis.

- Ah oui, ça aussi… et sa nounou s'occupera ensuite de lui.

* * *

Ses bagages déjà chargés dans le véhicule chargé de le conduite à l'astroport Militaire d'où il rejoindrait l'_Arcadia_ à son dock orbital, ayant revêtu sa tenue noire de corsaire, Albator avait traîné un maximum, au final tiraillé entre l'envie de rester et l'irrésistible appel de la mer d'étoiles qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis trop longtemps !

Quand il descendit l'escalier à impérial du hall d'entrée, il aperçut son père près des portes grandes ouvertes.

- Soit très prudent, là je ne pourrai plus rien pour toi. Je ne peux qu'êtres mis à pied sous très peu !

- Je suis grand, je saurai me débrouiller ! Il n'est que temps que je retrouve mon autonomie et mon indépendance ! Et même si l'_Arcadia_ demeurera un terrible engin de mort, ce sera pour protéger les plus faibles. Ce sera à ma manière, et non celle de la Flotte, je suis bien plus libre de mes actions, et je ne me priverai pas !

- Je m'en doute. Te voilà devant ta véritable destinée, Albator. A toi de tout donner !

Après une dernière accolade, Albator se dirigea vers la limousine dont Honk lui tenait la porte ouverte, et s'y engouffra, prenant place sur la banquette arrière.

Cyvelle, la nounou était devant lui, Alhannis dans les bras, berçant le nouveau-né qui affichait une mine bougonne tout en vagissant.

Le long véhicule démarra et quitta la cour du château familial des Waldenheim.

Dans la limousine, Albator se retourna et regarda le château rapetisser jusqu'à disparaître de sa vue.


	28. Chapter 28

**28.**

Grand sourire aux lèvres, Kei avait accueilli son capitaine quand il avait posé les pieds sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_, Clio et Toshiro en retrait.

- J'ai bien cru ne jamais te revoir… fit-elle d'une voix émue qu'elle ne contrôlait pas entièrement.

- C'était effectivement le projet de celui qui fut notre roi… Ce n'est pas passé loin. Soulagé pour ma part de savoir que vous avez tous pu revenir. Je m'en serais voulu de vous avoir mené à votre perte par mes décisions.

- C'est nous qui avons choisi ! jeta Kréon en passant rapidement entre eux pour rejoindre son poste. Sinon nous nous serions joints aux mutinés !

- Nous sentions tous que la vie de Pirate allait devoir prendre un tournant car tu prenais trop d'indépendance pour que Lothar puisse encore te tenir en laisse, poursuivit la blonde seconde de l'_Arcadia_.

- Il n'avait jamais eu qu'un seul but. Son tueur serait passé à l'acte, une fois que j'aurais dégommé Skendar Waldenheim, mon père !

- Oui, je l'avais entendu dire. Je n'y ai pas cru, je t'avoue, reconnut Kei.

- Et moi donc ! Skendar Waldenheim qui était venu pour en découdre avec une alliée, la capitaine de l'_Ephaïstor_, Salmanille Khurskonde.

Kei ne put s'empêcher de tiquer, surprise que son capitaine ait pris des informations sur ceux qu'il avait affrontés par le passé, ce qui était totalement en opposition avec ses habitudes de Pirate !

- Je peux te demander, pour le passager ? reprit-elle, préférant dévier de sujet, ce en quoi elle se trompait lourdement ! J'ai tout fait aménager comme tu le souhaitais, mais je n'ai pas compris… Et le Maître d'Equipage s'occupe de faire installer le contenu des containers que tu as amené avec toi. Quel fatras as-tu ramené, c'est d'avoir retrouvé tes racines a fait de toi une fashion victim ou quoi ?

Un regard noir du corsaire à la crinière caramel convainquit la jeune femme blonde que bien des choses en fait n'avaient pas changé et qu'il était inutile de le titiller !

- Voici notre passager, Alhannis. Ne vous fiez pas à sa taille…

- Oui, comme pour moi ! gloussa Toshiro en fourrageant dans ses cheveux brun foncés.

- … ses cordes vocales sont bien développées.

S'écartant légèrement, Albator dévoila Cyvelle que jusque-là il avait dissimulée.

Tous sur la passerelle sursautèrent à la vue de la nounou, aux bonnes joues roses, une sorte de bonnet désuet sur la tête, vêtue d'une combinaison de velours gris pâle qui la vêtait des pieds au cou.

- Qui est-ce ? souffla Kei. Enfin, je veux dire : à qui est-il ?

- A moi ! Alhannis est mon fils, bien que j'ignore d'où lui vienne ce duvet incandescent…

Sidérés, ceux de la passerelle avaient vu leur capitaine prendre adroitement le nourrisson qui s'était soudain mis à gazouiller.

- Et, qui est sa mère ? fit Kei qui sentait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû poser cette question !

- La capitaine du cuirassé _Ephaïstor_ de la Flotte terrestre, Salmanille Khurskonde !

De longues minutes durant, il n'y eut de son sur la passerelle que les pépiements du bébé. Puis Albator le rendit à sa nounou.

- Sa chambre a été finie d'installée. Je vais aller le changer, il ne devrait plus tarder à me lâcher un paquet dans son lange. Ensuite, j'essayerai qu'il fasse sa sieste, puis biberon.

- Je viendrai le voir dès que je serai libre. Peut-être pas avant tard ce soir.

- Je prendrai bien soin de lui.

Paisible, le regard du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ fit le tour de la passerelle.

- Quelqu'un a encore une question ? persifla-t-il.

- Dis, capitaine, je peux savoir ce que c'est que ce truc sur le coin inférieur droit de notre drapeau ? lança alors Kréon depuis sa console.

- C'est l'écusson de notre statut de corsaire car autrement rien ne nous différencie au premier coup d'œil d'un vaisseau Pirate comme les autres. Au moins, quel que soit l'angle sous lequel nous soyons abordé, ceux d'en face constateront ce que nous sommes.

Le corsaire à la chevelure caramel eut un ricanement.

- Bien que je doute que cet écusson nous protège en quoi que ce soit ! ajouta-t-il dans un ricanement. Et ça nous désigne comme cible géante auxdits Pirates ! Il a fallu faire quelques compromis pour qu'au moins un de nos ennemis, et pas des moindres, nous laisse tranquilles.

- Tu leur fait confiance à ces Militaires ? grinça Kei.

- A quelques-uns d'entre eux, et ce ne sont pas nécessairement les décideurs… Mais tant qu'on pourra leur être utiles, ils prendront relativement soin de nous – enfin, j'espère !

- Et nous, que sacrifions-nous ? insista la blonde seconde de l'_Arcadia_.

- La liberté absolue d'aller où nous voulons, quoique. Le droit d'aborder et de piller pour subvenir aux besoins de l'équipage et du vaisseau, cela la Flotte va y pourvoir. Sinon, rien ne change vraiment, à ce qu'il me semble, nous suivons nos idées de vol mais aurons à porter assistance à tout qui le demandera.

- Oui, nous verrons avec le temps, conclut-elle avec une moue légèrement dubitative, bien que sans doute au fond d'elle-même elle devait songer que pour leurs vies son capitaine avait vendu son âme à ses pires ennemis !

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment son principal sujet d'interrogation.

« De toutes les femmes possibles, tu as choisi une capitaine de la Flotte terrestre ! Mais surtout, tu lui as fait un enfant… Rien ne pourra donc vous séparer… Je ne peux que m'incliner et demeurer ta fidèle seconde, c'est dans ce rôle uniquement que tu me voies, et non vraiment en femme. Tu l'attendais, elle ! En revanche, j'ignore si elle te mérite, ça m'étonnerait que vous ayez eu un entretien genre speed dating, et encore ! ».

* * *

En communication permanente avec la centrale de communication de l'état-major de la Flotte, l'_Arcadia_ avait finalisé son départ.

- Où nous envoient-ils, ces Militaires ? Vers la nouvelle vie promise, ou à une autre sorte d'abattoir ? maugréa Kréon entre ses dents.

- Les deux, sans nul doute, siffla Albator depuis sa position à côté de la grande barre en bois. Coupe l'émetteur du micro de ton col quand tu voudras encore ronchonner.

- A tes ordres.

Le corsaire à la chevelure caramel resserra sa prise sur l'une des poignées de la barre.

- Nous partons, à nouveau comme il y a cinq ans, vers le plus parfait inconnu. Tout peut arriver, le meilleur et le pire, comme il se doit. Mais, vu votre choix, nous ferons ce, ou ces voyages ensemble. Nous sommes quarante sur ce cuirassé, avec une passagère Jurassienne et mon fils nouveau-né. Nous avons désormais à faire ce qui est juste, à vivre – en dépit de l'arrêt de mort que notre ancien roi avait mis sur nous. Comme on me l'a souvent répété ces derniers mois, notre destinée est entre nos seules mains, nous pouvons l'influencer. A chacun de nous de faire ce qu'il pense juste. Et chacun sera libre à tout instant de reprendre sa liberté, je ne retiendrai jamais personne contre son gré. Maintenant, à tous, nous repartons dans la mer d'étoiles qui est notre domaine, de toute éternité.

- La mer d'étoiles ? releva Kei.

- Oui, je trouve que cette appellation nous va bien puisque pirates et corsaires sillonnaient jadis les mers planètes, sourit le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. A nous de ramener un équilibre plus juste dans cet univers, et à jouer notre rôle, à notre infinitésimale échelle. Soyons, au moins, dignes de nous.

Albator s'humecta les lèvres du bout de la langue.

- Maji, pleine puissance, nous nous désarrimons !

- C'est fait, capitaine. Et maintenant ?

Le corsaire borgne et balafré sourit.

- _Arcadia_, en avant !

Et il donna un grand coup de barre.

FIN


End file.
